Hear My Cry
by Inu'sCowGirl
Summary: What happens if men start to rule the world and start to take women as slaves.What happens when there is no one to fight for their justice except one girl.FUTURE LEMONS!InuXKags SesshXRin MirXSan and so on
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ IMPORTANT**

Hello my loyal reviewers I am back

along with my story Hear Me MUST  
READ PROLOUG STORY WON"T  
MAKE SENSE UNLESS well

I am sorry it took me so long with it

I just decided to rewrite it, if you all

are wondering what took so long my

house burned down but everything is ok.

I will update at least twice a week or

everyday if I get at least 3 reviews

It is the same plot with just some new

ideas tell me if you like this one better hope you like it

so on with the story...Please read the bottom

**Hear My Cry/Chapter: Prolouge "The Story"**

The thunder boomed like cannon fire,the lighting flashed like the stroke of a leather whip,the wind was strong enough to pick you off of your feet, and the freezing rain continued it's never ending assualt.It was the middle of spring the woods starting to wake from their long slumber, everything once more coming back to life, but with weather like this most likely they would like to have stayed like they were.A lone horsed figure stood looking from a cliff looking out into the outskirts of the Northen Lands.

Before we get into who the figure is let me tell you of the past.The evil hanyou overlord Naraku set out with a devious scheme.What started as a small plot changed the lands like none before.The plot was to inslave the female race from the smallest human baby to the eldest demon.He believed women were getting to strong in power, so men were to stand up agianst their opposite, and inslave them before they inslaved all of the male kind.

This plainly phsycotic man still had followers which he named the Punishers.They were a band of wicked and tretchorous men who quickly took to their leader beliefs like moths to a flame.Naraku started out with his plot on his own lade. the Southern Tribe.He decided that women who were captured were to be devided into three groups: one the sex slaves ,two the workers, and three The Game.Naraku made this evil sport himself he would put two or more into a caged arena they were to fight for their lives

Many thought this man ludacris, but soon his small band of evil doers turned into a small army,then the small army turned into the beggining of the Sexs War.There was still hope though soon a force was created to defeat this madness they were called to Peace Seekers.Many battles were held and it seemed that the Punishers were sure to win when the Peace Seekers elected two new leaders.

One a female dog demon name Kagoaly Himotora from the Silver Back pack.She was a beauty beyond compare.She had fare sterling silver hair, bright pearly colored eyes,soft silky skin, and such grace that would make any man stop in their tracks.Her beauty was known far and wide , but her power was something to be reckoned with. She was fast with a sword, and the swiftess hand at a bow.She was a great leader but even of royal blood.Y

The other a male dog demon name Attari Higarashi from the Black Riders pack.He was handsome, dark ebony hair that flowed to his lower back, fierce green eyes, the colored of a summer meadow, but with a perverted attitude.Many women swooned over him.He also was an elementlis which means he control one of five powers: which are Earth,Wind,Electricity,Water,and the rarist of all Fire.Getting of the topic for a secound the last fire elementis at that time had been over five centuries ago.His was Earth, and his choosen weaponas a spear which he had mastered the are art at an early age.He to was of royal blood.

They seemed a perfect match but one problem ; they hated each other.

With their new leaders the Peace Seekers started to make a great come back.Five long years had passed at the beggining every thing was going good, then fate took a twisted turn while the Punisher doubled in size , the Peace Seekers had almost reduced to half they had little hope.It was almost like sending a single soul to fight agianst the world.

Then Kami lent a helping hand young Kagoagly was pregnant.This put new inspired hope into them like a smoldering ash turning into a brillant flame.Finally the fates had turned, but their was one problem they needed a replacement leader.

Soon they decided to turn to Inutashio Tankashi who to was of the Silver Back tribe.He was tall and had glowing silver hair,radiant amber eyes, his demeanor demanded respect, he was strong and confident.His strenght riveled with even the great Attari.

For about one moon cycle or one month their winning streek lasted, then once more in turned into a smoldering ash.Soon the losses had forced them to retreat to Attari's homefront or the Northern Lands.Many sould would never find happiness, and would be cursed to wander this Earth for all etterninty.

Now I shall take you to the night of the child's birth.Were fate would change and never agian be the same.

On the Peace Seekers side the soldiers were lined up in groups with three lines in each group and eight in each line.Saddeness enveloped in many hearts many knew that they would never step foot beyound that battle ground.The Peace Seekers were outnumber by at least five thousand. It had been raining for the past three days muck was up to two feet deep.

It was sunset and the fading light was gleaming off of metal armour and iron swords.Naraku himself had decided to show his face during this battle being the coward that he is he always let others do his dirty work.Attari and Inutashio stood on horses great enough to be of the gods.

He began at the begining of the line and worked his way down,his braves eyes meeting their petrified ones." Today some if not all of us will go home.But their is yet still hope, we give encouragement to those who seek it most, our names are being spoken from our children's tounges,we are giving them hope for a better tomorrow, maybe someday they to will embrace the fact that they must rise agianst this unspeakable evil, and banish it for all eternity.today we will give these savages something that they will never forget, even if our bodies are left behind, our meaning will not,for now we meet their challenage ,now we ride for freedom for all.

A chuckle was heard" You moronic fool you are giving them hope that we will be defeated, you are even dumber than I perdictid, once I kill you, I will go after that pretty little woman of yours and that poor defenseless pup." Naraku spoke his laugh making all creatures want to hide in the farthest place from here.

"You evil despecable bastered!" Attari yelled.With that he charged forth his troops quickly hastening behind him.

INSIDE THE CASTLE.

Young Kagoaly was panting hard, beads of sweat pouring down her face.Her body was tired and over worked.Her sister Kieada kneeled beside her patting her face with a damp cloth.The contractions had been getting closer together, but Kagoaly strenght was quickly draing.

Kieada was the older sister already at the age of twenty-six she had relinkquished her demon self to become a miko.She had snowy white hair, with gorgues sapphire colored eyes, she was shorter than her sister reaching about five feet six inches.She was scared for her sister that battle raging outside the oak wood castle doors sounded horrible.

"Kieada... once this child is .born... I ask you to take it and flee."

"Sister I can not do what you ask, and leave you here to die." Kieada spoke petrified her sister had to be insane.

"I would ... only slow...you down...and I ... can put up a ...fight here"

"No I am not leaving you"

'Take the child...to the mountains ...to Lady Botan... you and her train this child...once Naraku...finds you are not here...he will be hot ...on your trail...he will not want...to know someone... who will be as powerful as him... is coming ...slowly for his vengence...don't cry for me... I have thought this over hard...there are presents... over there I want you to ...give to her... when she is ready."Kagoaly pointed to under the bed, she wiped away her sister's tears.

Kieada stood and walked over to the bed, she reached her hand under it to pull out to packages,"They are from her father and I"

"You called it a girl.Why?" Kieada asked trying to change the topic knowing that it was of no use.

"Promise"Kagoaly said pain racking her every word."To your secound question, I have a good feeling."

"I promise."Kieada said not being able to hold back the hot tears.

Kagoaly started to paint, and her body started to spasm " It is ... happening Kieada."At that moment thunder roared and out came a beautiful baby girl( I am sorry but I can't go over much details

of child birth)She had crimson colored eyes, with black hair darker than a pitless hole,she had kawii little puppy ears, that had silver tops,she had her mother's looks, and her fathers hidden strenght.

''Excuse my language but I will be damned she is a fire elementis"Kieada grinned handing the child over to its mother"it had yet to cry but it looked around with big eys until they rested on her mother's figue.She gave a kawii little giggle.Her mother smiled proudly at her child.

"She is intelligent to , you know for sure and certain she didn't get that from her father"She said laughing.Kagoaly smiled at her child knowing she would never get to so her grow up,nor see all the good that she was destined to bring to this world.

The door kicked open and in walked a soaked and bleeding Attari and Inutashio."We won't be able to hold them for much long..."he stopped as he caught sight of what his wife was holding.

Inutashio laughed"Look she isn't scared of anything" he said directing it to the growling baby.

"Come and hold your daughter"Kagoaly spoke weakly.He nodded and came and gently picked his pup up.She stopped her growling and looked at him with curious eyes.

"She is smart she definitely didn't get that from me"Attari spoke smilingliy.Kieada looked at the family, it was sad to know that this would be their first and final moment together.

"May I hold her Attari"Inutashio questioned.He smiled at his comerad and handed over the baby.He smiled at the baby who was starting to get ill from being shuffled around so much.

"She must be tired of being called a her, so what are you going to name her."

"Sakura"Kieada gestured.

"Kana?"

"Neela"

"No, I don't think so how about Kagome"Inutashio asked.

"That is perfect"Attari and Kagoaly said in a monatone., the smiled at each other.

"We best not stay long Attari" Inutashio said hearing that scream from outside.

"Just one secound"he said grabbing his daughter from his friend.

"What are you doing"Kagoaly asked ,to her mate.

"She is royalty ,so she should have royalty's mark"he said smiling.He knew this would hurt the child but this was their familys symbol she should carry it.He used his claw to place upon her should a cresent moon with a six pointed star on her right shoulder.Strangely the child did not cry she just growled in anger.

"She is strong to" her mother added in.Attari placed a kiss apon his child's head and handed her to her mother who did the same and passed her on to Kieada.She rapped the child in a red silken cloth.

"There is a horse waiting for you in the barn, it has enough provisions on it to last till you get to the mountains,she is my fastest born,take the hidden corridor , it shall lead to a stair well that will bring you to the barn, go now and ride swift"Attari said getting one last glance of his daughter and then he and Inutashio walked out to help the others.

Kieada hugged her sister one last time then took Attari's advice and left.The corridor was dark, and it was to dangerous to light a torch."Damn if only I still had my demon powers"she mumbled.After a few minutes she found the stair well, how by tripping over the first stair.Luckily the child was unharmed.

The stair well was slippery from the rain that had just started once more.After another trip she found the door, silently as if to make sure the coast was clear, she made a break for the barn.Indeed their was a horse ready.Kieada tied the rest of the child's cloth to her waist to make sure she wouldn't fall off..Then she mounted, she exited the barn.She was startled by an explosion, she knew what had happened they had breeched to wall.

Sadly she couldn't turn quick enough to miss the splatter of blood agianst the wall of the room she had just exited.Finally the child started to cry,she turned the horse around, when she heard Naraku call out to follow the child, his demonic senses hearing her cries.

She kicked the horse and Attari wasn't lying when he said it was the fastest horse he owned.The horse skirted away ,it seemed as the Earth was standing still ,and they were the only thing moving,yet the horse was fast ,but so were the ones that were on her tail.She broke out into a clearing this was dangerous she must reach cover before they caught her. She was half way there when the first horses reached the clearing. One aimed a bow, the arrow was sent flying.

They were at the edge of the woods, the horse knew what was happening, with one last pledge for its old master, she reared taking the arrow in her heart killing her instanly.Kieada was thrown off, she silently thanked the dead horse and ran as fast as she could.Her bare feet tearing through mud and thorn until finally she saw the pefect hiding place.It was a fallen tree most likely hit by lightining.

There was a hollow inside of it just large enough to crawl into and the burnt smell would trick the riders, they were so close now she could fell the ground shake from their beast's feat.With no time to spear she jumped in the baby taking the hint danger was near stopped her cry.Kagoaly was right the child was intellingent.

She closed her eyes in fear as she saw the first ridder go past,from the sound of it there were hundreds of them, but finally the earth stilled.Still she waited till dawn before she left the hollow.Two days later she came to Botan's village in the mountain.Botan quickly ushered them in.Kieada told her Kagome's story and without a secound thought she agreed to train the child.

5 years later...

All of them were right Kagome was strong and very smart she learned to walk at the age of three months,learned how to talk as well as an adult at one, to weald a sword at two. and mastered her powers at three.If it was possible she had better beauty than either of her parents.We will join Kagome on the day of her fifth birthday.

She was medatating with Botan, she was getting increasingly bored by the minute.Botan not only being a half miko half demon she was a physicic, she smiled reading the child's bored mind.Bugels were sounded and the sound of hooves, and loud clapping was heard.

Kagome's birthday happened to be the only day of the year were the women of this village would round up the wild horses, to bring for bidding and actions.Kagome couldn't wait she had never had her own horse, she barely had the freedoms like her friend to learn how to ride she was to busy being trained, but she still loved seeing the wild things coming in.

"Kagome, we have worked hard enough today why don't we get see them coming in?''Botan smiled sweetly.

You could see stars in Kagoms ruby eyes, without a secound question, she jumped up from the wooden floor.A feet Kieada said she got from her grandfather , was her speed.She was faster than any of the women in this village.

She ran by the houses, she didn't care this was her favorite part of the year.Something connected her and the wild horses, something even she did not understand.She joined the crowd at the great wooden gates.She loved living here with her beloved aunt Kieada, and her master Botan, this was her life, and yet there was still something she wanted more._Parents_ her mind answered for her.

She smiled not even those thoughts would croud her mind today.The doors started to open and the wild horses were lead into a round arena, but one caught her eyes, and all of the rest of the crowds, it was the black demon horse Kurama.

He was jet black, but when the sun shone on him he had a hew of blue.He was tall, eighteen hands are what the horse people told her.All she knew was that Botan was six feet even and he was taller than her.Every step he took his muscles rippled and shone.

What caught her the most was that his eyes were like hers , that was the only creature she had seen with red eyes like herself.She had heard rumors that this horse could never be tamed, that her was hells creation himself and the way her was acting she could see why.

He reared, and snorted trying his damndest to get over the arean bars, but with all of the other horses running in pure panic, it was hard to concentrate.A door was opened next to him , and he took it , but to his dismay it lead to a stell wall at least fifteen feet high.In a way he smiled they should belive what they heard about him.

"Ladies and ...other ladies come up and try to ride the wild beast that is know as KURAMA!"said one women on a rail.Many tried , but clearly it was the worst decision they made in their lives they got thrown, trampled, and kicked.Kagome laughed, for some reason it was like she understood the horse, they were just asking for trouble.

"What are you laughing at, you little brat I would like to see you ride him"said a jealous mother from the crowd.Kagome's anger had never been the best.

"Fine I will"Kagome snorted.

The lady at the gate looked at the child"Are you sure"

Kagome could truly say she had never been scared in her life.So she nodded her head, and the woman lead her in.The beast paused its movements eyeing up the new comer, but something about this one held his eye.Kagome could tell the beast was eyeing her up, but then they caught each others eye.

Something about him made her come closer maybe it was the fact that the were both loners or the fact that they could almost taste their own destiny that lay before them."Kurma, you can see it to can't you boy"she spoke in her angelic voice.

She stopped midway in the arena and held up her hand"Come boy lets show them that nothing will ever stop us"He galloped towards the girl, she did something that would become almost like a secound nature to her, as he ran by she grabbed a fist full of mane.

Using the mane to pull herself up she threw her leg over his back.The woman at the gate smiled as she threw it open.Soon Kagome and Kurama dissaperead into the sunset Kieada smiling proudly at her.

3 Years Later.

Kagome had grown more beautiful by the day, but she had a hidden strenght that was unerving.But there is something I am about to tell you that changed this happy little girl, into a heartless soul out for revenge.

Kagome and her friend Suki were out playing in the meadow.They were supposed to be collocting herbs but hey they were kids they had to have some fun.Kagome had just tackled the little fox girl to the ground when a strange horn was blown.Kurama who was grazing quickly sensed the tension and was by his master's side in less than a heart beat.

Both the girls climbed unto his back.There was one major rule of Kurama no rider was aloud on his back unless they were riding double with Kagome.They quickly made it to Kieada's hut they saw a the stressed woman in question waiting for them at the door.

"Chilldren quickly get inside it is not safe"Kieada spoke with a serious glance.Both children nodded and intered silently.

"What do you think all of this is about"aked Suki.

"I don't know but I am about to find out"They heard a loud crash and then the sound of scream filled the air.Suki stay here and hide I am about to find out what is going on."Kagome whispered.

'But we were told not to leave"

"No we were told to enter, it is alright I will be right back''Kagome smiled she .Smoke filled the air she climbed on Kurama , it was so thick that she couldn't see.Some large mass bumped into Kurama knocking poor Kagome off.

Kurama nicked but the sound of explosions covered it up, he had to find his master.Kagome walked the best she could, her ankcle was throbbing and swollen.She saw someone coming closer"Oh thank goodness I hurt my anckle can you help me?"

"Yea sure I can help you"called out a strange voice.Kagome's instinct were warning her she tried to move but her leg said otherwise.She didn't relise it was a male untill he grabbed her by her hurt anckle, picking her off the ground."Wow you are a cutie" the cat demon meowed.Kagome had cried out.

She struggled but she all it did was cause her more pain.He started walking in a direction.Kagome was starting to try to ignore the pain, she wriggled and rithed but couldn't get out of his grip.She soon found that she is surronded by men.They all laughed,"Girly you don't know what you just got yoursel into" one called out

Another said"It is easy to tell that once she is broken she will become a sex slave, can't wait to get my hands on that"Kagome was seething with anger she wanted so badly to use her fire but Kieada had warned her not to then her mind finally came to a solution, the daggers at her side.

"Let me GO!"she yelled slicing his hand off.The man cried out in pain.They snickerd.

"Should have been prepared for that one"they started to advance on her she growled her warning, she thanked Botan silently for the training.Ingnoring her anckle she made a dash at the closet man she sliced his throat.Then it hit her she had just killed, but didn't have much time to think when a rope snagged her neck. She chocked."You are an idiot" she laughed and brought her blade down the rope didn't cut.

a

'Silly girl that rope is almost unbeakable."called a tall dog demon.He was handsome with black hair and blue eyes but she could sense his evil heart, he must be the leader she thought to herself.she charged at him if the rope wouldn't cut he would. But befor she could another rope caught her arm then the other,They pulled her down , ropes caught her feet, she felt like she was being torn apart.They had caught her."She is a strong little bitch" an idiot called.He was hit on the head by the leader ."Shut the fuck up."

"Yes Comaru"he uttered grabbing his injured head in defeat.e

'What is your name"he asked.

"None of your beeswax"she spat.He growled a warning to her , she understood he was telling her to submit or face the consequenses.She layed her ears back and bared her teeth.He walked over to the girl and slapped her .

The smoke had finally cleard, the girl looked around everything was burned it was all gone, dead bodies layed scattered around the ground, but then she reconised one Kieada."No "she whispered.She tried to break away. She was using all her strenght"Auntie Kieada,Auntie Kieada" she screamed. Each of the five men had to hold their ropes taunt.The leader motioned to loosen up a little bit.

The questioned him but followed his bent down and picked up the young girl, he felt pitty for her,she beat agianst his chest, she was to weak, and the daggers lay on the ground, "You killed her, she was the only one I had left" she whispered.

"Toughen up and stay close to me or you will lose your verginity before you see light"he whispered low enough to were she could only hear.She glared at him but did what he asked.They mounted their horses and left.

It was two days later poor Kagome was worn down thorns plaqed her feet,bloody scabs were forming where she had ropes.They were still on her wrist, neck and one on her waist. Then she saw it Kieada had told her about it one time she thought she had been kidding , it was a training camp, it is were they broke girls spirits.She knew she had to do something.She pulled angiasnt them, then she felt something sting her back she cried out in pure pain. It was the first but not the last time she felt a whip sting her back,blood starting to soak her once yellow kimono."Damn Comaru she is a hottie"called one of the guards.

Kagome was lead to her a iron cell and shoved in..Comaru slid some food under the bottom slit"Listen to me girl eat I promise you, you will need it."With that he left.She heard Kami's anger, as thunder sounded.There was a little hole not big enough for a fat rat to slide through, she could smell the on coming rain.It was a comfort for her it matched her spirits.The lightinig flashed and the rain began.

She couldn't handle it she lay down on the floor and she cried, for Kurama, poor Kieada, the village, her home, and of coarse herself.She felt the torment of the wind, it chilled her already sobbing body.Tears fell like the water from a waterfall.

She sat up straight someone was calling her, she thought she imagined it at first , then more clearer.It was Kurama! He was alive.She howled ,and he nickered agian, but something warned him not to go closer nor not to leave he stood at the edge of the forest, he could smell her blood, and her sorrow, he wanted so badly to take her away from this hell but he couldn't so he found a safe place to stay , for no matter what he will always wait for her.

It was morning , she had passed out, while she had been crying."Wake up you little brat'' came a guard in his hand he held a chain and some schakles.She was petrified, she jumped up and moved to the corner"Dont make this hard on yourself."he spoke.

He came closer he went to grab for her missed and hit his head on the iron bars Kagome smirked they took to much for granite.She turned and walked out of the cell so far she was home free.She ran down the hallway and into another they were hundreds of doors.She entered the secound, two

being her lucky number.

She walked into a room that was centered around a large table, to her dismay it was filled with men._Mentle Note change lucky number_ she thought aloud.She smiled and dashed out of the who was currently dicussing with his staff on what to do next with their situation, followed the girl out of the door.

She was so thankful for her grandfather's speed so dashed down the hallway opening doors as she wentt.During one she stopped they were beating a poor girl to death.Her legs froze in fear."I got her"Comaru called seeing the men start to advance on the young girl.

He grabbed he waist and threw her over his shoulder"Damn it"she muttered

"Such language'' he spoke to her smirking he liked this young girl why he did not know.

'Fuck you"she spat.

"Only if you want me to"he said jokingly.He was not a child molester.This definelty shut her up. though.He took her back to her cell, and laughed when he saw the man unconscience on the floor.He hit him and he woke up instanlty."That little..."he said glaring at schackled the little girl he knew she wouldn't be the same when she got back

"Take her to Daymeon's she will need it"the guard nodded and walked in the opposite direction to a corridor.It was made of brick the were no windows just a tall pole with a metal hook"Have fun"the man said leaving the room.

Soon came in a wolf demon he was tall ,and evil looking he had yellow eyes with fierce red hair."So girly they said you were a troublemaker what is your name?"he asked .She snarled at him.

"Wrong answer''with that he brought out a whip made from demon hides.

With one motion from his arm the whip slashed her shoulder,but she did not cry out, she wouldn't give him the satifaction"What is your name"

"Fuck YOU!"she screamed.He smiled and once agian brought down the whip on her shoulder.He picked up her shackled hands and placed them apon the hook."Once more what is your name"

"I am not telling you mine but yours is asshole for sure''Some reason this ticked him off he brought the whip with all his strenght down across her back three times, it looked like a cat demon come from her left shoulder to her right hip.Those scars would be there till the day she died

All day the same thing happen , but she didn't give him her name she was bloody from cut from her face down to her toe.Even the gaurd who brought her their felt sorry for her Daymeon was their toughest trainer.

One week of this continued, Kagome looked awful she hadn't eaten a thing since she got there, and little water, she stayed up all night unless she cried herself to sleep.Her wounds never had a chance to heal since the following day Daymeon didn't go to make new ones he made the old ones deeper.

Then one day it she couldn't take it any longer, it was night time she used her fire to burn the words on the floor:My Name Is Kagome. she then went to the iron gate she placed her hands around it , it took a while but they finally melted.

She stumbled out of the door, she followed the way the man went a couple of days back, plus she used her nose.She found the door and opened it for the first time in what seemed like a life time she saw day.

Comaru smiled he wasn't going to stop her she had been through to much already, he shook his head and closed the door behind her.She crawled her way to the brink of the woods.She was to weak to walk"Kurama"she said as loud as she could, but it was only a faint whisper she passed out from sheer exhastion.

Kurama smelled her scent , he galloped his way over to her .What he say made his heart cringe, her kimono slightly held over her body , there was caked up blood every where,she was cut deeply, and he wounds were still bleeding.He walked over to her silently.

He nuzzled her neck, even his soft touch made her whimper in pain.He licked her cheek, and lay down beside her,she could see him barely but grabbed a hold of his mane.This startled him slightly, but he quickly regained his .With the rest of her strenght she climbed on his back and headed for the village she once called home.

In short she got their rested for about three days , buried the dead, found the gift from her parents: from her mother a warrioresse's outfit made for royalty itself, it was black as night but had silver edges, and the same symbol Kieada told her was their families symbol, it also came with a bow it was strong, and a case of arrows.From her father she head a cloak it was as dark as the armour a set of daggers and a sword, it had red flames on its edges and the words fire princess written in Japanese.There was a note with the sword it read.

To our Baby Girl

We love you and are sorry we aren't able to give these gifts to you the bow and arrows are enchanted as you soon will see and both the daggers and the sword are made from our fangs, may these gift protect you, we will always love you our baby girl

Sincerely

Mom and Dad

She smiled tears streaming from her eyes burning her open wounds.When the morning sun came she left never to come back to the place she called home.She turned Kurama around "I promise you all that I will get your revenge and yours to mom and dad and nothing will stop me until I do."

Kagome grew from child into a woman in the matter of six years.She was already had a name for herself they call her the Phantom Rider as she always wore the cloak as to hide her face. It was said that you ever saw her face that you are probably dead now because she will kill you in a matter of secounds.The day she made the promise she also made a vow not to love another to save herself the grief.

She had started to form a pack from woman she helped from the Punishers.She never forgot what happened to her that day but sadly I must say that she died at the age of fifteen.

Naaaa, got ya thinking though as many of you have found out by now I am Kagome Higarashi,I am the one who stands over the cliffs, and I am the one who will bring justice for all

Kind of wierd in a way but hope you like it I am exspecting 3 reviews,if not the story goes bye-bye, like I said before tell me which you like better

Talk To Ya Later BYZ OH excuse the errors that part of my computer is down Love Yaz


	2. Tretchery and the All Knowing Truth

**PLEASE READ IMPORTANT**

Hello my loyal fans.I am bored so I am

writing the next chapter of the story.I am

still asking for three reviews.I have always

done this before which is if i get double of

what I am asking for I will give you double

the chapters which means you will get two

instead of one.Love ya'll so on with the story

WARNING FOR MATURE AUDIANCE ONLY ,THIS IS YOUR WARNING!For the rest of you read on

**Hear My Cry/Chapter One: Tretchery and the All Knowing Truth**

Kagome frowned as the weather continued to worsen.She dicided it was time to head back.At one last glimsp of what should be her land she left.The rain fell hard apon her face , but she didn't care.Kurama who was now at the age of twenty-two still an adolecent for a demon horse had become the same way.They hated anything that decided to cross their path, in exception for Kagome's pack, their hearts were black now both had suffered greatly through the tormented life.

They ran through the forest faster than the wind itself.Kurama was not only known for his beauty and attitude but for his speed.It seemed as he ran the earth was still but yet they were still moving, propelled by Kami's grace himself.

The echo sounded like the drums of war repelling off of the cliffs and cavern that they were surronded by.This was the only time in the world Kagome felt that she was not burdened by the thoughts of vengence or the grief of past loved ones, but like she was free.A wild thing of sorts that no one could catch nor tame which truly is what she was.

They soon came to the Kitawa River , the once calm water racked the sides of the shore, massive waves went to and fro sometime crashing into each other.Kagome had no want to get wet, well even wetter than she already was."Damn" she mumbled, it was to great to jump across.

She sighed, and turned Kurama back to the cliffs they had just come from.Slippery from the still oncoming rain it was giving even Kurama difficulty to climb.She smirked as they reached the stretch she usely used to exscape the Punishers when she was trying to get the slaved women to freedom.

It was a good sized jump but not impossible aslong as you had some courage.She rapped his side motioning him forward.As fast as a bullet they shot off, every muscle flexing as he took the final plunge to the next side.

The paused for a moment as if to watch in suspense.This is where Kami had to have himself a little laugh.Kurama galently reached the other side, but his back leg slipped, sending him slidding to the edge.He braced himself, stopping right at the edge as for his poor unsuspecting master she wasn't so lucky.

She was thrown from her seat and hailed into the icy cold water below.After a few moments she crawled out on the shore"You dumbass watch were you are going!"she spat.Kurama couldn't help but snicker in a horse like way at her.Her hair which was in a pony tail.Now hung to her face.Her amour half on and half off, and her cloak slid the wrong way covering her face.

Once she had straightend up and remounted she once again set off.Her body chilled body was still cold and her back hurt from the impact of the water, but what made her mad the most was the way Kurama was still almost snickering at her.She slapped the back of his head playfully."Your payback is coming"This qiueted him instantly knowing she wasn't lying.

Finally they reached the Black Woods.It was a horrifying place, dark and tretcherous, but easy to hide in and harder to get in.The tall and menacing trees glowered at you, the thorned bushes scraped their sides,hundreds of vines caught your feet, and not even the moonlight shone on this place.

They walked carefully for about eight miles.She stopped and howled, after a few moments a couple of scouts came from their hiding places."Kikyou any news?"Kagome questioned .She never really liked this girl, she looked alot alike her , but she always acted evily to her pack while she was gone, giving them order and commands like she was the leader, but when Kagome came around she was always the first one to help Kagome having caught her in the act many times.She was a two faced lieing bitch.

"No mam, all has been calm, no intruders, and no one has come by, from one of the surrounding packs"Kikyo reported.Kagome nodded her head trying to keep speech between herself and the girl to a minumum.

They rode father in , the ground was starting to get smoother,the trees and bushes fairer in sight. Until they came to a gorgeus place.It was large with a lake running through it. A gigantic mountain like cave stood in the middle, the ground was glossy and green, the trees starting to bloom with the flowers and seeds of the soon coming fruit,and horses grazed in the fields.The rain had finally stopped, and the sun starting to appear in the horizon.

Some of her pack coming out from the cave opening to greet her."Kagome , how was everything?"Came the voice of one of the three approaching her.

"Fine Sango, and what have you all been up to"The three that stood infront of her was three of the closet people to her Sango,Rin and Ayame.She loved these girls like they were her sisters, but she had to distant herself from them.In her book she wasn't aloud to have a friend, when she brought someone close to her they were killed.They were already in danger just hanging aroundher, how great a danger they probably didn't know just how much.

Sango came from a family of demon slayers.She had chestnut colored eyes , pink eye liner,deep brown colored hair in a lose pony tail,she was tall, with a shapely body, she was wearing a pink kimono with red roses flowing down it with a deep red sash,but what she like most about her was that she was fighting competetion. To train some of they girls fought amongst themselves, although Kagome had never lost ,Sango could definetly push her to her full power.

Rin was a leopard demon, she had crystal silver colored eyes with hair as black as Kagome's bit with golden streaks in it,she was shorter than Sango, but still had a body a man would jump for, she wore a gold kimono with a chinise dragon imprinted on it, she was strong but only nineteen, her family had abandoned her trying to in the long run save her , from the Punishers who wanted to claime her.

Ayame was a wolf demon, she had light brown hair pulled up in pig tails, with emerald eyes,she was the tallest of the them, and definaltly the strongest of the three.She wore a blue Kimono with lilies around the bottom.Ayame had abadoned her parents when they threatened to give her to their horny ner ighbor.

"Earth to Kagome"Rin said waving a hand in front of her friends face.

"Oh I am sorry"

"It is ok but do you want to go to the hot springs.Kagome shook her head no.

"I had a bath last night"she said glaring to Kurama.

"You sure you look stressed"Ayame spoke with concern.

"Yea I am sure"With a shrugg of their shoulders they left.Kagome sighed she really needed some sleep.Dismounting she walked into the cave, when you intered their was a vast area of space then leading to some tunnels who then lead to more tunnels or dens.Kagome's pack consisted of about one hundred women, fifteen kids, and thirty elderly.

She smiled as she looked apon the face of a mother who clearly didn't get any sleep the night before.She was holding a squaling baby.Kagome walked to them "May I help"

"Oh no it is ok" she said barely able to keep her eyes opened.She reminded her of her old friend Suki she was a fox demon around middle age, you could tell when she was younger there were many after her.

"I insist"

"Really"she sighed finally giving in.She handed the beautiful child over to her"His name is Shippo" she smiled sweetly before nodding off.

"Well Shippo I guess you are going to stay with me for the day."she cooed.The child stopped crying and looked at heyr with big puffy eyes. Once he was settled down she saw he was quite sleepy.She decided to retire to her bedroom.It was simple with a feather bed in the middle of the room and a desk drawer in the corner with a few candles on it.Pulling of her armour she lay down with the child in her arms, before she could help it she finally gave way into slumber.

She slumbered for about four hours, untill the door banged open the child instantly started to protest."What is it"Kagome murmured agreeing with the child.

"I am sorry mam, but it is serious there are men approaching from the North ready for war"

"Shit''Kagome muttered,_I must have alerted those damn men when I yelled at Kurama for throwing me into the river me and my big mouth_.She jumped up from the bed, picking the child up with her."Take this to the fox demon she is probably looking for him"Without question the messanger left.

She ran out of her room and out the entrance ."Kagome there you are"Ayame called.

"About how many"

"Three hundred at least"

"Fuck!Get every able hand ready this is war"Kagome said retiring back to her room.She grasped the chest plate and tied it, followed by her arm and shoulder plates, then the legg.She put her sword around her side and latched down the daggers.Last she tied the coat around her neck they would see what a siveenteen year old could accomplish

Slinging the Bow and arrows over her shoulder she exited.In all her armour wayed ten pounds it was light but strong allowing for a quicker blow.She whistled for Kurama once she was out on the field, he came knowing exactly what was about to happen.

She jumped on his back"I want you all to stay together march in you lines no one seperates from the other, if arrows are flown use you sheilds,if you are together nothing can penatrate through from an arieal assualt, if they use spears, the prepare to have your horse jump, be ready for anything."she yelled out"Sango,Rin,Ayame,and Kikyou ride by my side."

Yes she hated Kikyou, but she had great skill in combat.She then began the march towards the battle field ahead._Not agian will they take us, not agian._Ayame was right there were many.She and the small group she had said before rode closer while she motioned the others to stop.

Once they were only fifty yards away did they stop.Kagome yelled out"If you do not turn back now, your fate will be sealed"They laughed.

"We aren't going anywhere'

'You have choosen your destiny" with that they turned around it wasn't till they were half way back when Kagome relized they were one short she turned to see Kikyo where they had left her."Come Kikyou or you will be trampeled"that is when she relized this had been planned she was a trader.

"You bitch "she screamed.She wanted to kill her then and there but she knew her oppritunity was coming."Today I have no brave words to comfort you, but I have a promise for you, you will return safetly,go now so we can return quickly.With that the two armies clashed sword met sword,blood flew and bodies fell.Kagome rode swiftly trying to find that acursed bitch.

She spotted her she was riding a white demon horse called Eclispe she was older than Kurama but there was not a match for who was superior.She then went into a dead run , she almost had her when she felt fangs sink into her shoulder, she cried out, she felt the poison enter her body, she felt it flow through her veins her body trembling for the pure pain.

It was a snake demon.She heard Kikyo laugh Kagome drew her sword that was named Achillies(Akillese pronaciasion)with one swing of it the snake desinigrated into ashes.Her body fell to the ground, her limbs were growing number, by the minute."Damn"she cursed.She heard Kurama coming for her, but felt the sting of a blade first, a human had slashed her side.

Biggest mistake of his life as Kurama came to the rescue, he reared protecting his master , with his hooves he delt fatel blows.She was losing conscienceness fast, she neeled down knowing Kurama would protect her for a moment she tore the end of her undercloth and tied it around her side.She then jumped apon her steed.

She agian looked for Kikyou, but what she saw fueled her anger for the girl, Sango was injured badly, and Kikyou was about to kill her."Boy lets make this one count"she said as he jumped into motion tearing every thing down in his path.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion, Kagome heard the sound of the string ring as it peirced the air she would never be able to help Sango unless...She kicked Kurama to go faster he jumped in the way of Sango.The arrow collided with a mass,poor Kagome was hit in the breast wether it punctured her hurt she did not know all she could fell was the life slipping from her.Sango kneeled beside her friend tears welling in her eyes.

She pushed Sango back with as much strenght as she could muster."Don't you dare cry get these women out of here head them up a shawdow peak no one will be able to find you there.I will hold up the front don't ask how but listen."Before Sango could stop her she was on her feet she wobbled but did not except help.

"Retreat""Sango called out.With one last glance she lead them away wondering how Kagome would hold all of them .The males started to follow the retreating females, that is when Kagome let it go, all of the built up anger,hatred,and grief she let it go.She hadn't used her fire since that night at the training camp, but now she let it go.Fire swept the land in furry.This was starting to scare them.

They couldn't believe after so long a fire elemetis was born and as a girl!.They started to head the opposite way.That is until Kikyou shot another arrow,since she was a miko and it was a sacred arrow in penetrated her fire and shot her in the stomach, she couldn't hold it any longer, with every bit of energy she had in her body she shot through her fire.

Even Kikyou ran from this, she stopped they were gone.She knelt down agian not being able to walk she was in a pool of her own blood.Kurama ran towards her agian once her fire stopped,expecting her to climb on he waited patiently but that time didn't come.

"Hey boy,I guess this means you are free agian",she said stroking his mane tendery.He nickered for her to get on."I am sorry boy I can't I have no strenght left in the shattered body.I am pathetic I can't even keep a promise I made to my parents, nor to my own pack"she said looking around at the bodies.

"Boy I guess this is the best thing that could have happened to you, you don't have to deal with a pathetic demon any longer,"she smiled"I love you boy don't ever forget me"with that she sunk to the ground.Kurama cried for his master her could feel the life slipping from.He knew he had to do something and something quick.

CHANGE POV

Inuyasha smirked as he rounded up the cobble stone creek, him and his friend Hiten were racing their horses.Inuyasha had a white as snow horse name Tarius he was fast,his color clashed with the gold of his eyes just like his master. Hiten had a dapple colored mare with blue eyes named Arius.The castle came into sight as Inuyasha nudged his horse fast.It was a clear race Inuyasha one.The cloak finally slipping from her face.

"Hand over the mare"Inuyasha grinned they ended up betting horses Inuyasha always knew he would not lose so it was an easy bid.

'Damn Inuyasha that is my seveneth horse you one from me this week"he groaned giving the boy the reins.

"Come on in we will have a drink"Inuyasha said dismounting and entering the door.Inuyasha was handsome he had beautiful silver hair with kawii doggy ears(In this one he is a full demon but I got to keep the ears)and amber eyes the color of melted gold.He was playboy number one, he had a one night stand with a least half the girls in the village.Amazingly he was only twenty

He walked in to see his father Inutashio and Naraku talking in conversation.Inutashio was rescued by Kagome's father in the Peace Seekers last battle, he had created a land where women and men were equal he still rounded women up but did not imprison them he was not a cruel man.

Inuyasha dispised Naraku, he could smell the evil from him, come on he motioned toward the kitchen which was right next to his father's office.He leaned agianst the wall his friend shaking his head and going to the icebox for some wine.

"Inutashio it is amazing I sent my men to capture the Black Rider and to destroy her pack.When they came back they said that they had fled from her.As many as I had sent I was astonded that is when they told me she is a fire elementis and quite a strong one to.By the way you are crazy for letting women roam free on your land, we could form a great alliance, exspecially if we captured the girl we would be unstoppable."

"A fire elementis you say, do they know for sure do you have any proof,"Inutashio said intriged remembering once a while a certain baby.

'Yes ,if you don't belive me come and look at the burned bodies"

"No thank you'he said discuted.

"So what about my offer"

"I will think about it" he replied cooly every time he saw that man he wanted to kill him for what he did , but didn't need his brainwashed lackies coming to try and gain their revenge.

"Think wisely"he said exiting the castle.

"Inuyasha come here"Inuyasha moaned his dad was to smart for his own good.

"Round up your brothers we are going after that girl' he said.

"Are you sure dad"Inuyasha asked questionly.

"Tell them to pack only neccessities and lightly and then report here imediatly.

The boy finally came down.Inuyasha ,Miroku,Sesshomaru,and Koga.

Miroku was a black dog demon taking after his mother in looks, he had violet eyes,and dark black hair, and those adorale puppy ears, he was a major pervert, but once you got to know him he was really a nice guy.One thing that was really fascinating about him was that he had some capabilities of a priest.

Sesshomaru, is the oldest, with elfish looking ears, and golden eyes, and silver hair like his brother,he was what some people would call unemotional.He never felt sympathy for anyone, exspecially his brothers, he was smart unlike the rest of them but brave, he was strong him and Inuyasha were rivals in strenght.

Koga is a brunette with green eyes a mixture of his mother's and his father's, he was tall and had elvish ear like his older brother Sesshomaru, he was a lady charmer like Inuyasha maybe not as bad but still a big one.

Inutashio shook his head"Boys Naraku is after the Black Rider but surprizingly we just found out she is a fire elementis, Naraku plans on capturing her and binding her agiast her will to attack people"

"That is our problem why?"Sesshomaru sneered.

"Because the first he come after will be us"Inutashio sighed rubbing his temples.

"I thought the Black Rider was just a lengend"

"No son she is real but we have to move fast Naraku is planning on coming after as soon as he has enough men."

"I wonder if she is ugly?They say she never removes her cloak I bet because she does not want people to see her ugly face"Inuyasha thought aloud.He laughed a little"Damn I can't wait to find out ,I wonder if she is a virgin?

Inutashio sighed at his son sometimes he could be way to thick headed for his own good.

They left at dawn,Inutashio hand't said another word since he left them sitting their in his office. "Attari I hope that it is her,and I promise you if it is her , you will never have to worry about her saftey any longer my friend you saved my life now it is time for me to repay that debt."he spoke queitly to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know it is a short chapter but it will get longer, I hope you all like it,

and here is a hint it won't happen like you suspect it will lol

see ya soon

Sincerely '

Inu'sCowGirl


	3. My Sins

**PLEASE READ IMPORTANT**

Thanks everyone for reviewing, I had one

review who asked me was Inuyasha and

Kagome going to fight like in my other

story?The answer is read and find out

i forgot to metion it in the last chapter

but I MUST HAVE 3 REVIEWS lol.Enjoy

**Hear My Cry/Chapter 2/My Own Sin**

Kurama was panicking he didn't know what to do,his master was lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood, he could sense the heat drifting from her body,and see her skin become pail.He leaned down and nudged her with his nose, there was no response.

He himself coudn't move her without help, and her pack was many miles away.Even if he tried to get someone to come back he couldn't leave her alone in this field of dead bodies.He was uderly helpless,she needed his help and he could do nothing in the world for her.

He lay down beside her at least trying to keep her warm, when he lay his head over her he could barly hear her heartbeat.She was going to die here , but he was sure as hell wasn't going to let her die alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sango lead the back up the mountain side,Ayame and Rin at her side.She couldn't believe Kikyou betrayed them, nor could she believe that the girl that had saved her life was probably dead.She turned her head from her blue roan, to Ayame who seemed to be in deep thought as well.

''Hey Sango"Rin called coming up from the rear.

"Yea, what is it?''Snago replied.

"I have been thinking if Kikyou betrayed us then what is going to stop her from telling them where Shadow Peak is?''she questioned.

''Shit!'' she was right, what was going to stop that bitch into leading those monsters into another attack?Then who was going to save them this time?Kagome wasn't going to be there agian to pull their ass out of another tight bind.

"Kagome"she whispered coming to a stop, the women looked at her questionally."We have to turn back"she called down.There were gasp were gasp of horror.She thought to herself for a moment, if they turned back they were in danger if they went forward they were still in danger, and something told her that Kagome was in big trouble right now.Then there was an answer, out of nowhere Botan's Village.

Kagome had told her about it a while back.

FLASHBACK

It was the middle of a summer night, everyone had gone to sleep besides herself and Kagome.For some reason she looked like she was troubled as she looked out on the full moon.She was a goddess as she sat there in the moonlight , her hair fell like a silken curtain around her shoulders and back, her cream colored skin seemed to shine from a mystical light, her white kimono showing just the right places, and her ruby eyes peirced the night, but you could see the grief and hurt inside them,see that something plaqued her heart.Sango had thought to herself that someday after all this bullshit was over then she would make someone a beautiful mate.

"Kagome are you alright"

The noise had shocked the girl, but she soon calmed down"Ya, I am just thinking"

"About what"Sango asked hoping the girl would open up.

"About what is said about the Village of Botan, it is said that there was a masacre there, that many innocents where killed there.They also say that a curse now resides over the land, no one has enough bravery to step foot on that soil.If legend is right I think they say that it is located in the Western Mountains"Kagome replied.

"Oh"Sango knew she was hiding something but not wanting to push her she just layed back down

END FLASHBACK

"You all are going up to the Western Moutains , it is not safe now at Shadow Peak because of Kikyou,you will travel up to the Village of Botan make haste, for they are coming"she hollered down.

"Why did you say you all not we?''Ayame questioned.

"Because something is telling me that Kagome is in trouble and I am going to help her"

"Then we are coming with you "Ayame and Rin said in unison

"Then who is going to lead them"Sango thought

"Sarabi"Ayame called out.

"Can you lead them to the Western Mountains?''

"Yes but..'She never got another word as the three stormed down the mountain side they just hoped to themselves that they weren't to late.

xxxxxxxxxx

Inutashio and his men were at the Kitawa River."Oh hell no am I going in that freezing water"yelled Koga.Inutashio sighed at his son, they had done nothing but complain since they left, and they were pushing his patience.

Inuyasha looked down at Tarius.He was sweating but still kept his head high, he was a magneficent horse, in his own right.There was no fat on him just pure muscles that rippeled every time he took a stepp, His gold eyes held so much proudness in them that you just couldn't help but getting lost, he was alot like his master.

Inuyasha was getting a headache about Koga's rambaling damn it, it was just some damn water.For Kami's sake he is a dog demon shouldn't he not like the water.Inuyasha nudged his horse forward he wanted to get this done and over with.Kikyou rode by his side, she was on a grey gelding.

They had found this girl a couple of months ago, she dissapeared off and on but she always came back.Inuyasha smirked, she was definatly a nice ride.For some weird reason every since she appeared he hadn't wanted to screw every girl he saw, some part of him screamed that he loved her, but the other screamed dump her it is time for a fresh piece of ass.

He felt her small hand on his should as she followed him into the river.He smiled at her she was a strong women, with so much beauty, it stunned him.She seemed to be a kind soul, and treated every one equal no matter what.

Inutashio smiled at his son as he followed the couple. If Inuyasha kept this up they would have grandchildren pretty soon,The water chilled their bones,and caught their breath.Kikyou shivered, but smiled when Inuyasha grabbed her by the waist and sat her on his horse.She moaned softly when she felt his body warmth flow through her.

She smiled ,she had joined this little group to make sure that bitch was really dead. To Kikyou she couldn't see why they all respected her like they did, why they would jump off of a cliff if she said so, it was just down right dispecable.

_That bitch got what she deserves, I will make sure that she is put in the dirt where she belongs_.Her mind screamed, a smirk came apon her lips.'Why are you so happy?''Inuyasha whispered huskily in her ear causing chill bumps to go up her spine.

"Because I am around you baby"she lied.

"Of corse you are"whispered Inuyasha huskily in her ear.She could feel the want of him writhe inside herself.Tarius stumbled coming onto the slipery egde of the far bank causing Kikyou to fall out of Inuyasha's lap and into the water."Are you ok'' he said offering her a hand whitch she denied and got on her own horse which had been following along with the stallion.

Inutashio grimiced, Inuyasha may for his first time in his life be in love, but something was odd about this girl, she was hiding something, his insticnts were screaming inside of him.Inutashio's steed Taigo followed Inuyasha's.He didn't say anything to his son because he knew Inuyasha would think that he just hated the girl, so he decided then and there he was going to keep a close eye on the girl.

She wouldn't be crossing anyone while he was around.He looked of into the lands beyound, he could see a dark patch almost unnoticible in the gleaming sun, he knew that is where they were headed, that was the Black Forest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxTHIS is a DREAM

_Kagome looked around she was surronded by darkness where ever she looked.She felt pointless and empty, it was cold and damp, and no matter which direction she turned only lead her deeper into this strange place.This reminded her of those nights at the training camp when the moon wasn't shining._

_It terrified her beyound anything all here mind was doing was screaming"Had they captured me, they can't do this to me agian, I will kill myself before I let them do that to me agian"She was becoming desperate she needed something anything that would help her from this place._

_She sat on her knees trying her damndest not to let the tears that where threatning to shed,fall.In her book crying was pointless, it was a weak emotion, that did nothing but cause tiredness and confusion.But being there like she was alone,afraid, and confuesed wasn't helping the matter at all._

_There was a light that slightly flickered in the distance, a small one that would have gone unnoticed even by most demons' eyes but not Kagome's.Before another idea creeped its way into her mind she shot of like a bottle rocket.She could now see it plainly, but it seemed the father she ran the father the light went._

_She ran, but the more she ran the more the more the pain increased in her legs, ''What in the hell had caused this I can't see anything wrong"she said aloud.She stopped to catch her breathe her sides began to throb, a there was a mine numbing pain in her shoulder.But she couldn't remember any of it, the last thing she could remember was marching into battle then everything went blank,_

_She glared at the light"Damn You"she seethed.She agian began to walk at a limp her legs not letting her go any faster.Her breathe was becomeing rigid and laboured.When she thought she could go no father, she looked up to realize that the light was right in front of her._

_"Ok great I am at the light now what do I do with it''she questioned herself hoping somehow saying it vocally would help her mind come to a solution.She tryed to sniff it but something clouded that sense something or someone was really trying to frighten her and damn it , it was working._

_"Kagome''someone called her name.It sounded formilar, somehow like she had heard it before, she knew that voice and for some unknown reason she trusted it."Kagome, come child walk through the light"_

_"Oh shit I am dead "Kagome said fear freezing her joints, she was unable to move to think."Oh my god is that you Kami are you going to sentece me to hell?'' came her dull voice._

_'No child but close come trust me I would never harm my Kagome''it said with an angelic voice."Probably because it is"her mind shot at her.Somehow her legs grew a mind of their own and walked forward, not stopping for the jolts of pain that were rising up her spine.There was a magnifecent light that blinded her but soon began to fade._

_She was standing in the middle of a meadow,flowers shot up from the ground, bushes filled with berries of all colors, and looked so sweet,trees were in full bloom,and a waterfall splashed with soothing splashes near by"I am in heaven"Kagome thought._

_"Indeed child you are"Kagome turned around like she had been struck be lightning and was ready for revenge.(Keep reading you will find out what happens) what she saw made made the tears fall freely from her eyes, made so many memories that she had tried to keep locked inside of her come crashing back with a vengence._

_"Please tell me that is really you"she said crying , how had this happened to her ,what was going to happen to her._

_''It is me child,aye it is Kieada"the woman said with a bright smile,she threw her arms out wide for the child.Which she took greedily,she couldn't speak, she couldn't see, all she cared about right now is that she was back in the arms of the person she missed so much._

_She looked into her eyes.When they connected all of the memories came back to Kagome, Kikyou had betrayed her, her pack had left. and he secret was exposed.She fell from the woman's embrace down to the ground crying out as it felt like some one had split her head in two."Shhh" child be calm._

_"Am I going to be able to stay here"Kagome said with hope, she wanted just to leave all of the pain, and agony behind wanting to sit here and spill her guts to the one person who was like a mother to her.She just wanted to forget it all._

_"No child,ye time has not ended yet, ye still have to fight a little bit more, a little bit longer."_

_"But Kieada haven't I been through enough,cant I..."she didn't get a chance to finish before her godmother struck her.She looked into the eyes of her elder, she couldn't believe that Kieada had really just slapped her.._

_"Pull yourself together I didn't raise a child that would just up and quit. Kagome , what if you stay here who is going to save them, they have not the power that ye have, and who will take up the vengence trail, you have much left still ahead of you to just quit now, you must complete the task that has been given to you even before birth, do you understand."Kieada looking down at the child, which look at her with solemn eyes.She wished she could take away the pain in them."Be the brave little girl I once knew , be the one person I knew who concered all, no matter what the cost.'_

_"But it is so hard sometimes, it seems like I can't complete this."Kagome spoke whipping the tears away from her eyes."But I have been to hell and walked back with only memories and never fading scars, hell if I can do it once I can do it agian._

_"That is my girl , now you must wake up now, the world depends on you, and I will offer a little bit of help make haste''_

End of Dream

Kagome woke up with a gasp, every way she moved she felt pain.There was something warm behind her, she turned her head to see Kurama asleep agianst her.Her body ached everywhere, she looked at her self the best she could muster.

There was an arrow in her left shoulder, one right above her heart, a deep cut on her side, and an arrow shot right above her knee."Kurama"she whispered dryly it was night, she didn't know how long she had been unconscience for, and she was thirsty.

He awoke with a jump, his eyes where filled with pure joy as he saw her, but the happiness soon turned to concern when he saw her wince in pain.She looked at him gratefully,he hadn't left her, but he was drenched in blood , her blood, she knew she had to move fast.

She tried to sit up, but failed, her limbs wouldn't respond to her request, but she had to keep going.Kurama looked on to his master, she needed help.He walked up behind her as she leaned forward with as much might as she could handle, he pushed agianst her slightly.With the added strenght she sat up."Kurama we need to move fast , we need to get a few miles away from here, but we need to find a hotspring so my body can recover.But first lets see if you can help me stand."

With Kurama pushing, and her will power she stood on her wobbly feet, she was dizzy, and her skin burned with a passion from the snake's poison.She grabbed on to Kurama's mane, and hoisted herself up, causing her to scream in pain."Go on Kurama and hurry"

He sped of without another word, he knew where he should go but when he saw he cringe, and wounds starting to open agian he knew she would never make it.They came to Kagome's old cave and took a sharp left,He felt the warm fluid seeping down his stomach, and he was scared for her.

Kurama looked up at the moon that was starting to rise, he prayed to Kami that she would be alright, he knew it would hurt her more but he sped on even faster, dust kicking up in his tracks, the wind swirling in their hair.He was like flame over the land.

They came to a clearing, finally seeing the steaming water , that was the hot springs, but he did not stop.With her on his back he plunged into the water.Kagome hissed at the pain, that came with the clensing water.Kurama helped her to a sandy bank.

Kagome was panting the venom was causing her body to have spasms of pain, her body was losing the battle and the blood was not seesing to flow.She grabbed her sword from its sheath,her arrows from her shoulder,and her amrour from her body and lay it on the ground"Damn this is going to hurt like hell"she cursed.

She cut the arrows that peirced her body in half, and one by one extracted them from herself , she screamed from the agonizing pain it was causing her , she couldn't move as she lay their on the smoothe sand the quickly turning crimson water lapping gently agianst her.

Her body was weak and tired and so was she .She had been through more in the past few weeks than she had in a life time."Damn it ,I can't not know"she said as sleep consumed her body.Kurama pushed her ashore,Grabbing a blanket from her pack, he covered her as he lay at her side.He was never going to leave this girl, and no one in hell was going to take her away from him.

xxxxxxx

"How far have we travelled Sango"Ayume called to her friend.

"About fifteen miles I would say"Sango answered.

"We made good time the first time, why is it taking so long the secound time?"Rin asked.

'Because our horses weren't this tired"Ayume replied.

"Hey look over there"Sango cried pointing to a mass of light in the distance, smoke was wirling into one big mass in the air.

"It is to big to be Kagome , do you think they are after her agian"Rin cried.

"I don't know but we best hurry"Sango answered.Damn she hoped the girl was still alive or she would never forgive herself.

xxxxxxxxx

Inutashio sighed taking another sip of his saki, it would only be about another day untill he found the Black Rider.His mind was plagued "Damn I hope it is her Attari, but who else can it be, well it woudn't be the first time that there were two elementis born of the same element who know , but we will find out my friend"he muttered under his breathe.

Everyone could feel the anxiety, the excitement, and the adrinaline pumping through them that night.They were ready for what ever was coming their way ...or are they .

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hey my loyal fans hope you liked there will be alot of action in the next**

**installment of this story.I am calling it My Destiny.Sounds kind of weird **

**but you will get it I AM WANTING 3 REVIEWS OR I WILL NOT POST AGIAN  
OH AND DONT FORGET TO TELL ME WHICH STORY YOU LIKE BETTER.SO FAR OTHER STORY IS WINNING**

**SEE YA SOON**

**Inu'sCowGirl**


	4. My Immortal Flight

**PLEASE READ**

Hello my loyal fans I have decided I am going on

with this fanfic for a while or until the reviews

stop coming lol, I love the reviews, keep them

coming and as I promised if ya'll give me 7 reviews

next time I update I will give you 2 chapters.So

I have said enough, so on with the story

WARNING DO NOT READ IF YOU CAN"T HANDLE VIOLENCE AND FUTURE SEXUAL SCENES THIS IS M RATED

**Hear My Cry/Chapter 2: My Immortal Flight**

I awoke with a sigh as I felt Kurama's tounge on my cheek. It was morning, we needed to move on. My body still ached and I hissed in pain as I sat up. The hot springs had done a good job of healing my wounds, but that didn't mean they would not hurt.

I threw the wool blanket of my torn body, I grimaced to see that some of the wounds were not scabbed over, for I knew that I had I long day before me. My legs trembled as I tried to stand, my eyes snapped shut as tried not to scream out in pain.

Finally my legs gained their composure. Kurama came to me with my pack, that horse takes better care of me then I do myself. I laughed when he dropped it on the ground, and stuck is large head inside. It soon reappeared with some bandages inside its mouth.

Kurama gave me a look that said "You are not going anywhere until you take care of those wounds'' I mumbled some words as I took the bandages from him. I stifled a cry as I wrapped my shoulder, then my side, followed by my leg and my chest.

I did feel better, and the tight bandages gave some support. I moved towards my under garments. Putting on my black shirt, followed by my underwear and leather pants. It took awhile putting on my shoulder and chest armor, especially when I tried not to move my arm.(It kind of looks like Sango's but with shoulder and leg straps with the spikes coming out of them, out if you question how she rode Kurama)

I then continued till my lower armor. I grimaced it needed to be washed, caked up blood stuck to it in piles. I sighed as I walked towards the water, even though I am a dog demon doesn't mean always want to be wet. I walked in the brilliant letting the warm water lap at me. The water turned ruby red around me. Washing away the blood, new and old.

I heard Kurama snort at me , I turned to see him staring out at the horizon. I turned wondering what peaked his interest so much. My mouth dropped, my eyes bulged, and I gasped. Off in the distance it looked like from the dust in the air and the fleet of animals from leaving a small army was coming are way, they were mid way in it looked as they had come from the Western Lands it looked from the direction they were coming from.

I ran out of the water, well limped Kurama met me at the bank. I sighed this really wasn't my day. I turned him in the direction my pack had left, and nudged Kurama forward, he sped away dust flying behind him, then I a thought came to me.

If I left now I was leading them towards my pack, giving them a scent to follow, if I stayed I could hold them off for a while but .I didn't let the thought finish, "Damn word travels fast around here" I pulled back on Kurama hair telling him to stop.

He looked at me as if I were crazy, I smiled thinking to myself I probably was. I leaned down and stroked his neck " Boy we have to turn back, we don't want to lead the others into a trap now do we?". I giggled when he grunted but turned around, he wasn't liking my idea to much and it showed.

Without another word he gave a giant leap and flew like the wind back down the path that we just came. I smiled I loved when I rode him. His mane slightly slapping at my face,my hair flowing back, our bodies looked like they were one, like that is where we were meant to be.

Sometimes I told myself that Kurama was made for me, in all actuality he came before me meaning that I was probably made for him but who in the hell cares. The frown faded when we came back into the clearing we had left just a few moments ago. There sat my cloak , bow and arrows, my sword ,plus my pack. Kurama snickered in a horse like way.

I playfully slapped him on his neck currently not being able to reach his head. He slowed so I could catch my belongings. Sometimes I could be very simple minded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inutashio sighed they had started out at the break of dawn, not stopping even for a moment. Koga and Miroku were not be hesitant about voicing their complaints, the others shared their feelings but didn't have enough bravery to go against Inutashio's wrath.

Inutashio nudged his stallion forward his sons' were really giving him a head ache. He finally stopped, when they reached the battle grown. Gruesome and bloody bodies of both males and female littered the ground, vultures taking pleasure in their unluckiness.

Inutashio covered his nose the smell of charred bodies was getting to him, he looked around, seeing that it was not only him. He sat there, for a moment in thought, he looked towards the canyons a little father ahead, he sighed, already making his choice.

"Listen up, we are going into the canyons, once there we are going to spilt up into two groups, one is going into the higher cliffs while the others will take the lower route, this will give us the advantage, if someone is hiding up there who is going to be the leader of the second group."Inutashio spoke,everyone giving their up most attention.

" I will"Inuyasha yelled. Coming up from the rear.

"No let me Inuyasha" Kikyou entered"Let me show you that I am not a weak little girl like you think I am" she said with a smile"

"But I don't." Inuyasha tried to retort.

"Let her have this chance Inuyasha" Inutashio interrupted. Inuyasha nodded in defeat.

"Come on as long as we get out of this place." He mumbled. Looking into the soulless eyes of a young teenage girl. It shook him to the core, he didn't even move when the line began to move forward all he could think about was his beloved Kikyou being in that same situation.

His jumped when he felt a small hand on his shoulder. He smiled a fanged smile when he saw Kikyou." I love you Inu-kun" She smiled warmly.

"I love you to Kikyou-sama"he said grabbing her slender hand and placing a chaste kiss on the back of it. She giggled, and he smirked. "Come on lets catch up,and Kikyou"

"What is it hun?'' She questioned, with concern.

"Be careful I don't know what I would do with out you" He said looking to her for reassurance. She smiled gently, and rubbed his cheek.

"Of coarse" she nodded. He looked at her one last time before continuing along with the others. She waited till he was a bit further ahead, until she let her eye scan the surroundings for the girl she deeply despised "Vultures much have gotten to the bitch already" she smirked before moving her horse forward till she caught up with Inuyasha. One thing she wasn't lying about though she really loved him

It sounded of an earthquake as the sound rocketed off the stone walls. Inutashio stopped "Kikyou" he called, she rode up gallantly, he smiled at her she was brave."Follow this path up to the cliff we will wait here till you and the others made it to the top, go as far as you can, if you find a way down about a mile or so ahead take it, we will wait for you at the exit."

Kikyou nodded, with a wave of her hand she and about forty warriors went up the path. A couple of horses stumbled sending pieces of rock hurtiling down. Some had to jump out of the way to stop from getting hit. When the last warrior made it to the top Kikyou motioned down that they were about to move. Inutashio nodded then , continued on the bottom of the canyon.

Inuyasha sighed as he once again looked up to the top of the cliffs he couldn't see her which scared him but he could hear them which gave him slight reassurance."Easy man she is ok, Miroku has gone up there with her you have nothing to worry about"Koga said to his paranoid brother. He sighed he would have to deal with it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sighed, my instincts were screaming for me to run for it, to leave. I swallowed my pride, and went in, Kurama kept on giving me that "We are in so much trouble" look and it was really starting to get on my nerves. I loved these canyons, there were monstrous at least six miles wide and ten mile long, plus the highest peak was about a fifty foot drop.

It was the perfect place for an ambush, but this time it scared me, this place was bringing back memories I long tried to keep in the back of my mind. I shook her head as the image of Daymeon and his whip flashed threw my eyes. Something about this place was really starting to creep me out.

Kurama kept on in a slow trot , he looked truly that of a god I thank Kami each night that I was granted with such a mighty beast." Boy speed it up a little bit we want them in the canyons not out in the fields , it is safer in here." He tossed his head but spread up in a fast canter, he was pacing himself of coarse he could go all day non stop in a gallop but he knew something was up and he would need his strength he is a smart horse I smiled.

Even though this pace was slow for him no regular horse in an all out run could keep up with him, even a demon horse would need to be fast gallop to attempt it. We were about four miles in when the hoof beats grew loud. I trembled something told me this was going to change my life forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inutashio came to a stop the rest followed , wondering what had he caught that they hadn't. Then they heard it something was coming towards them and fast. The horses started to rear, some snorted, but all tried to get away.

Inuyasha came foward until he was even with his father. They could see something now it was just a black image. Inuyasha gulped, something about this scared him to no end."Easy son'' Inutashio calm voice entered he merely nodded. The figure came closer it was a beautiful demon black stallion, he was fast and everyone knew that legends were true this was the mighty Kurama.

A upon his back was a cloaked figure, the hood was up so all you could see were fiery crimson eyes,Bow and arrows were on its shoulders, daggers and a sword at its sides. They stopped about twenty yard from the group.

xxxxxxxxxxx

It was a smaller group than I had thought, I smirked I had put a poison guard on before I had come up, it helped me make my voice sound deeper plus, it helped with the dust, sand at the of the bottom of the canyon walls."Turn now or face a wrath that not even the gods have heard of"' I yelled, but they didn't move.

I drew my daggers ready for an attack. When I heard it, the sound that I would never forget, I sound that made my heart turn to stone. I heard the most evil sound that Kami could have created, I heard Kikyou. I looked up thinking my ears where playing tricks on me, that was when I saw here and the silver mare she rode. She and some warriors were coming down a canyon path" Inutashio no sign of anyone on the cliffs''

A growl started in my throat that soon turned to a viscous snarl. The color drained from her face when she heard it, she turned and saw me.She shook her head I guess to see if that would get rid of me. The warriors she was with had made it down, preparing to help their comrades in a fight, they had heard rumors of the Black Rider and if half of them were true they were in for one hell of a fight.

Without another word said Kikyou turned her mare Lena around and took off . A cute silver hair dog demon turned towards her with golden eyes, he rode a magnificent pearl white demon horse. That was all I could see as I sped off towards her, she would pay for what she had done to MY PACK!

Kurama took of in a gallop, horses jumped out of his way ignoring their masters orders. He took a giant leap that landed him on a lever of the cliff, he then jumped on the path that Kikyou had been on. He sped away, his legs propelling him faster and faster. I heard them following me but I didn't care if I was going down damn it if that BITCH wasn't going down with me.

I saw a sharp turn coming up, I slowed him down enough were we wouldn't be thrown of the cliff. We passed it with a slide , at least I was luckier this time and wasn't thrown off. I saw Kikyou's mare a ways ahead, she would not get away from me this time.

Kurama was almost a blur, he took to the canyons like a pro, we knew them like the back of our hand or hoof. He still gained speed , he wasn't using his full potential but he would leave even the fastest demon horse in the dust.

I took a chance and looked back damn if that silver haired demon wasn't keeping up, he was faster than most I had met but still couldn't beat Kurama. I smirked I might actually kill the bitch and still get away with it. I turned back, we were catching up on that fowl bitch Kikyou.

I was almost on Lena's tail. Up ahead was going to be were the bitch was going down. Kurama easily caught up with her, he slowed to keep up with the horse and not out distance her. Kikyou tried to shove me off, I took a fist full of Kurama hair and held on.

This was it, this would be her end. I pulled out the dagger fledged from a part of my fathers fang, I stood on Kurama's back ignoring my bodies complaints and jumped astide Lena. Kikyou gave a scream, I put my ears flat on my head.

"This is for your betrayal bitch"I whispered in her ear. With the blade in my hand I stabbed it through her chest, she screamed once more, blood soaking her white and red kimono. She tried to fight me off of Lena I didn't budge I just dug the blade deeper and deeper into her chest, I smirked I felt her body begun to cold. Without mercy I pulled the blade out of her .She gave another scream you couldn't see white on her kimono any longer.

Kurama tried to give me warning, but it was to late. Then male demon rammed into us sending Kikyou, Lena, him , and myself hurtling down the canyon side. My body crashed against rocks, and stones, my wounds reopened. I looked towards him he held her body on top of his to slightly shield her from the impact,

I wasn't so fortunate, my body slammed into one of the paths of the cliffs we were still at least thirty feet up, I couldn't help but scream, it was all I could do not to cry. "Kikyou , Kikyou baby are you ok, please speak to me don't leave me Kikyou!"I turned he was cradling her in his lap. I could hear him sob. For some reason it made my heart cringe.

"Kikyou I will be right back baby."he said laying her down , he gingerly place his white hakama over her. ( he will wear more than just his regular clothes in this fanfic) I looked at his figure stand, he was beautiful, he had long silver hair , his tight under shirt showed off his abs perfectly, his face was that of the heavens when he looked at Kikyou but when he turnd to me , all I saw was pure hatred in his eyes, something that for once scared me.

He walked towards me drawing his sword"You fucken wench I don't care who you are I will kill you for what you have done" seethed as he came ever closer. I rolled over on my shoulder, I gave a yelp, when once again my stupidity made me roll over on my bad shoulder.

I looked into is amber eyes and I trembled luckily he couldn't see it because my cloak somehow was still covering me. I was going to die, here, at the bottom of some cliff for seeking revenge for my fallen comrades. At least I gave them their vengeance, I closed my eyes ready to except me fate.

Then I heard a fierce sound, I looked up to see Kurama protecting me he reared ,and tried to kick the man that tried to hurt his master. I smiled Kurama was my angel, he was the only one I could or would ever love. The man backed up to Kikyou afraid that my Kurama would hurt his precious Kikyou.

Kurama rested on all fours and walked over towards me. Trying to ignore the pain, that shot up from every muscle in my body I stood , and jumped on him, blood dripped down my face, and my shoulder was out of its socket.

He skirted away, he couldn't go any faster than a trot, when I was this hurt." Damn it we need to go faster" I mumbled , but Kurama heard, he shook his head knowing if he went any faster than it was going to cause trauma on my body which would lead to my death from loss of blood. Sometimes he was to smart for his own good.

xxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha swore, Kikyou was in his arms once more and the girl had left about three minutes ago. He saw his father and his brothers coming towards him their pack still making their way down" Inuyasha how is she" Miroku said coming up in his bay stallion.

Sesshomaru threw his Tarius's reins "Go after her little brother." Inuyasha looked to Koga who gently took Kikyou into his arms (Damn it why won't she die lol). He jumped on his horse and sped away thinking only of his love's revenge.

He followed her scent, his eyes burning with fury. He saw them up ahead, the horse couldn't go fast because he wanted to protect her, he guessed seeing how fast he had gone and how fast he was going. He smirked this girl was going to pay.

Inuyasha kicked Tarius faster, he was gaining and fast.The Black Rider was going to die.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

That is it for now short yes but if I keep getting longer and longer

I will barely have 10 chapters. LoL there will be a major tragedy

in the next chapter, on the will send poor Agnomen over the edge

what will it be give me 4 reviews and find out till next time

S.G.


	5. A Burdened Heart

**PLEASE READ**

Hey my loyal fans love the reviews

keep them coming .In a couple of

them I am asked questions, if you

are confused about something please

ask, they will be answered here or at

the end of the chapter. Just wanted to

say that so on with the story

WARNING THIS IS M RATED

**Hear My Cry/Chapter 4: A Burdened Heart.**

I heard the demon boy coming , I knew I had to do something for he would soon be within tricking distance, and I was in no shape to fight. I could tell Kurama was worried he kept looking back , and then at me like he was trying to think of something important, something that had to happen and quick. "Boy we have to go faster, I would rather die then to be caught once more" I whispered where only he could hear, I softly stroked his mane his hair felt like silk against my fingertips no matter how many years pass, or how many come I know in my heart there will never be another horse like the mighty Kurama.

He looked at me once more with petrified eyes,it was funny sometimes he cared more about my welfare than his own, but it also scared me, thinking what might happen because of it. I could feel his massive body sigh as he started to speed up. I bit my lip , so he wouldn't hear me whimper he had always had the softest gait but with every drop of blood that left my body, pain increase ten fold,and now with every step he took, my body felt like it was being torn to pieces sown together than revenged by wild dogs. I looked back again, the demon boy was coming closer still, besides Urbana his horse was the fastest I have ever known.

I couldn't help but stare he was a god. His perfect silver hair blowing back like it were the wind itself, his golden eyes locked with concentration and such emotion it made my heart skip a beat, he was indescribable, but what really confused me was that he loved Kikyou he loved a fraud, a phony, a liar, and a back stabber how could he love her?I grimaced I couldn't believe he was getting to me, I sighed and turned my head back around, I was starting to get dizzy, my worn body was starting to waver on Kurama's gallant back.

I looked at him, he had always been there for me no matter what it had been no matter if it were the time when I was twelve and attacked a whole man's camp but with the two of us working side by side I won't have to tell you who won, he was a part of me and I a part of him, my heart was whole as long as he was around, maybe I am just going crazy but I loved him more than I have anyone else in my life. "Come on Kurama if this is going to be our last show lets make it worth it, lets make them remember us" He looked up to me knowing that if we kept on like this I wasn't going to make it.

"Come on one last time for me" I cooed stroking his neck. I could feel his body shake with anticipation he knew he needed to go faster or we would be caught, but his body sped forth, I smiled, even if I were to die now I would never forget this moment all of his four beating the earth, his long body stretched out in utter perfection, his muscles ripple in along his gallant body his eyes shown bright and fierce, dust stirring behind us in clouds, he snorted with each step he took he went faster and faster, but not even now was his fastest, to tell you the truth I have only seem Kurama in his full speed once and oh my I bet you Kami himself was shocked . I turned back one the last time, the stallion wasn't to far behind , but it was keeping a steady distance built up besides Kurama I think he is the fastest horse I have ever known.

A shrill shriek lit up the canyon walls making my ears go flat a pon my head. I knew that voice, I knew who it was, and without looking I knew what was happening. I looked to the top of the cavern walls and there stood Sango , Rin, and Ayame fighting for their freedom, against a whole mob of the warriors they were strong but they were ridiculously out numbered, I couldn't help but gape they had come back for me to help me and now they were paying for it , now it was my job to help them.

"No" I just couldn't believe this was happening to them , I wasn't going to let them go through what I had gone through so long ago I wasn't going to let their hearts turn cold, nor their life an empty hollow like mine it wasn't right , this shouldn't happen to them, nor would I let those monsters get their hands on them not without a fight. With my good arm I grabbed onto Kurama's ebony mane. He seemed to know what was about to happen, that they needed out help and that it was our responsibility along with our duty to protect them like I had vowed to do when I met them.

I looked along the walls looking for a ledge to jump apon, there was one slightly ahead it was small but it was going to have to do. I nudged him in the direction and he tossed his head letting me know that he had planned on it, In one swift motion I felt his body leap onto the stone ledge, his body prepared to for the mighty plunge but it never came .A great mass was thrown against us black clashed with silver my leg was crushed against the large creature .I yelped, the pain was unbearable. I heard Kurama's sharp neigh as we were thrown over the edge, I could see him fighting to get a foot hold but it was just our luck it was a straight drop.

I toppled in the air , my body crashing against the side of the wall, I turned toward him till finally I could grab a hold, this was something he did nothing to deserve, this was supposed to happen to me not him. I looked into his scarlet eyes, there was such fear in them that my heart cringed, but there was some comfort as well, comfort that I was there with him, but there was more sorrow than anything, that both of us would die in these stony canyon walls, we would die in the fight for women's freedom a fight that without us would end up to nothing but a small masquerade, but at least we aren't alone,we have each other, just like everyday since I was a mere pup.

I closed my eyes tightened my hold on his neck, tears leaked against his beautiful raven body, and I did something I had never done in my life done, I did something that I only thought was a sham, I began to pray. I wasn't ready to die yet, neither was he we had so much left to do so much we were destined and why did it have to end here . I opened my eyes, our eyes held each others I loved him like a brother, that was the last that I would ever see of his eyes before I felt two strong arms close around my waste. I looked up to see the demon boy, my heart skipped , he was going to tear me away from Kurama.

Be fore I could tell him to stop and leave me be,I was yanked with a great force from my blessed Kurama. I couldn't believe it , it couldn't be possible,why did he have to pay for my sins , my stupidness, but worst of all why did he have to ,pay for it alone. It wasn't fare , he did nothing to deserve this,NOTHING, and worst off all I was going to have to sit safely and watch, him .

"Kurama!'' I yelled as I say his body began to disappeared in the darkness of the canyon walls. I try to wiggle out of his arms, but they grew tighter, if he hated me so , why was he saving me?

"Stop it girl , be glad I am helping your ass, if you want to die that bad just wait till I get a hold of you for what you did to my Kikyou."I saw him reach up and give a sharp tug on the rope that was tied securely around his was, I could feel our bodies were being pulled up .I closed my eyes, and let the warm tears flow down my face, I again was alone friendless, hurt, and by these savages called men( No offense boys) Finally our bodies were hoisted up from the wall's lip.

I lay there, it had hurt when Kieada and Boton died, it had hurt, when Kikyou had betrayed us, but it hurt nothing like it was right now. Kurama had always been there for me, he should have gone that night and left me to die on that barren battle field, if he had he wouldn't be dead now , he had saved me countless times, and now he was gone forever.

With every second that passed as I lay on the earthen floor I could feel my heart turning to solid stone,every moment that dragged on pure hatred was being poured into my already damaged soul, and for that moment, Kurama may be gone from my life, but I was going to send the person who caused it right there with him. I sat up into a kneeling position, I watched as he stood, and I watched as the rest of the group was coming closer. Finally when he turned his back on me, with all my might I threw myself against him, knocking us to the ground once more.

We struggled for a few moments , but I finally with my good arm I slapped him when I did he got confused, and I got on top of him.I thought for a few seconds until I remembered the bloody dagger that was in its sheath around my waist I smirked as I pulled it out.He would join his love in HELL, with every bit of strength I had left, I brought it down, his hand grabbed my wrist, I snarled at him as he began to try to twist it out of my hand, I had to do this for Kurama, and for myself, I pushed harder, but his hold stayed.

I was getting dizzy as my blood fell onto him and onto the ground, damn it if it didn't stop he wouldn't worry about having to seek vengeance for his beloved Kikyou, I would die right here, in my weakened state it was becoming impossible, my grip was begging to slip the dagger was begging to slide from my hand,finally it fell to the earthen ground.He smirked, and with one swift motion, he flipped my to the ground. my hurt shoulder hit the earth and I screamed.He pinned my arm above my head, he put his weight against my fragile body, and I whimpered, blood seeped from my wounds and flowed on the ground,

"What the hell I saved you and you try to kill me , especially when your hurt you stupid ass Bitch" he seethed. He reached to slap my cloaked face.

"Inuyasha that is enough" Came a gruff voice, he was tall and handsome, and I could have sworn I had seen his face before somewhere somehow but maybe I was just loosing my mind, he looked like the two silver haired boys mostly but had the some of the same features as the rest I knew instantly who this man was it was Lord Inutashio leader of the Western Land and his five brats. The boy name Inuyasha's hand was only a couple of inches from my face.

"But what about Kik..." Inuyasha stammered but lowered his hand.

"We will deal with that when the time comes but right now we need to tend to both of them , before they die on us" Inutashio's stern voice came. If my body wasn't so weak, that I couldn't move if I wanted to I would have cared that Kikyou was not yet dead not for long though. Inuyasha raised himself from my body, but stayed close

Inutashio walked over to me, and kneeled beside me. " What are you doing" came a black haired boy's questioning voice.

"Easy Miroku, I am about to see what the Black Rider really looks like" Inutashio said his hand grasping my cloak.

"Oh hell no you are not"I said as I slapped his hand away. I gave one of the most ferocious growls I have ever known.

"You might not want to do that her ugliness could kill us all" came the arrogant voice of Inuyasha, but he still looked at me like the others.

"Hold her hands for a second Inuyasha" came his calm voice . I smirked as the boy's hands grabbed my own sometimes they could be really stupid I raised my right leg and kicked poor Inuyasha in the stomach, he hissed at me but held on I struggled against him, someone I couldn't see held my feet I was peerless to them. Inutashio's hand seized my hood and I could feel the soft texture of the fabric being moved from my face, the darkness was gone and I could see the astounded look on Inutashio's face.

Some of the men's mouths dropped, others just stared in amazement. Never being around many men in my lifetime, I wondered what they were looking at I tried to move my body , but it was futile. "Let me see Kikyou, Koga"' Inuyasha spoke finally relinquishing my hand. He walked over to what I presumed was his brother, who held something wrapped, in a silver silk blanket. I saw him delicately uncover her face, I hissed at the sight of it.

My head snapped back when I felt a large hand on my wounded shoulder, I looked into his eyes, as he looked into mine, he looked like he could read my mind, like he was pulling away every deffense I had built up over my life, but I knew it had to stop, but I couldn't help but feel pity for myself. I had lost everyone who was ever close to my heart, every one who I have ever loved had died, and because of these savages. "This might heart a little bit" he said , and then gingerly took his other hand to my shoulder, I knew what he was going to do, I closed my eyes, and bit my lip.

There was a loud crack, and I could feel the bone grinding against bone, I bit harder down on my lip tasting the metallic liquid start to drip down my throat. I saw two men coming toward me with chains, my eyes went wide . They came closer , I looked to my feet to see a small toad like man holding them , he caught me staring at him with a pure look of evil in my eyes, his mouth dropped and he fainted on the spot. I smirked they were stupider than I had thought.

I jumped to my feet, Inutashio looked at me in amusement. I was going to wipe that damn smile right off of his fucken face. I drew my fathers sword, from its imprisonment, it hummed with power, but I grimaced as I saw blood running down my arm. This was going to be tough. He nodded in approval, what in the hell was he thinking, he reached down to his side, and pulled forth a mighty sword, it was large, with gold writing running down its sides.

He moved his feet into a battle position. I charged, acting like I was going for his front I did a flip over his head, and swung at his feet. He dodged it, and I growled . Inuyasha and the boy named Miroku came to help their father."Stay this is not your fight my sons" he had a look of power in his eyes, one that caught me of guard, what in the hell was he so confident about, then I saw it, something that made my knees give way, I feel to the floor, once more. His soldiers dragged forth Sango, Rin, and Ayume, the were slightly cut, from the battle that I had tried to help them with on the ridge" I will not hurt them , if you come with us" he said as he put his sword back into its sheath

"Don't do it get away from here ,you can escape do not worry about us" Rin said tears running down her face, she was scared as hell of being in slaved, but she was willing to through her life away for me, she wouldn't have to, but it didn't matter any ways he said he wouldn't hurt them he didn't say he was going to set them free. I let my sword fall from my hand, but it used more strength to keep the tears from falling from my eyes. It was all over, Kurama was dead, and part of my pack was captured, but I would get them out of here even if it meant I had to stay, I would just have to wait till tonight.

I heard their sound of their feet as they came forward, they snatched my hands around my back, and slapped on the iron clad shackles. I whimpered when they through me to the ground, and yelped when they put on shackles around my ankles but I gasped at the pain when sutras were placed on my palms to keep me from using my fire powers." Be careful" Inutashio's voice warned his men, they only nodded, "Get up girl lets go" Inutashio said as he turned to mount his pearl white stallion who stood awaiting his command. Once the two men saw that their leader wasn't looking one grabbed my neck and whispered mockingly.

"Wait till tonight when he has retired to bed, we will have some fun" he licked my neck, his bad breath making me want to gag .They then proceeded to drag me over to the others, with a snap we were all put on a chain lead by four horsemen and one of the sons of Inutashio, he was more like his father than the rest, same looks, but he seemed colder, in heart and in spirit it was creepy. Without warning they nudged their horses into a walk.

I then realized something I had left my father's sword, I looked towards were it lay, I looked around trying to figure someway of reaching it, I then turned to Sango."Hey we have to grab my sword ,don't ask why I will answer the questions later just help me" she nodded her head, I racked my brain trying to figure something out and then it hit me. I started to cough making it sound deeper and deeper till it sounded like I was choking, then I just fell over, the horses immediately stopped, I tried my hardest not to whimper if this kept up my wounds were never going to heal, hell they aren't going to anyway's with the poison still in my blood, I sighed tonight will be my second night, the night it really was going to take affect.

I closed my eyes acting like I had passed out, I heard the shuffle of feet then I felt I cold hand touch my neck, I guess checking for a pulse, hopefully Sango had taken the hint. They checked my head , and then my pulse one more time after it had hopefully been enough time, I gagged and sat straight up, my head hit that off the silver headed demon that I had previously mentioned, his cold eyes filled with impatience, I grabbed my throat acting like I was still chocking,he sighed, as I began to quit, and remounted his horse.

I looked to Sango and she winked at me, when I once more regained my ground we started off again. " Kagome are you alright "Ayame whispered.

"Yes I am fine, it is all a scam,"I couldn't help but laugh at it "that was just a way that Sango could grab my sword'' They smiled and nodded finally catching on to the master plan.

"Kagome I am scared" Rin admitted. I smiled at her, I myself was once again scared, for them, and for myself. I had a plan but if it ran sour, what were we going to do? With shackles on we couldn't fight, and if I was right I was the only one who still had a weapon.

"Everything will be ok Rin" I reassured her, but I had to force out every word, I looked back as we left the caverns in the direction of the Western Lands , a stray tear ran down my pale cheek, I would never forget this place, and somehow Kami told me that this would be the last time I would ever see it again, somehow even though my heart was pained , I knew that now my destiny was really going to begin, for what ever would happen tonight, and what ever would happen the next day all I now that is with every moment I am alive, in pain, in sadness, and in grief I am going to fight, I am going to rid this place, of slavery once and for all, or I would die trying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxThis is where I would stop but I got 8 reviews so here is the next chapter keep them up xxxxxxxxxxxNight Fall

I sighed as the moon glistened on my face, the sun was starting to fall behind the horizon, stars were beginning to fill the night sky. Beige and white tents were starting to spring from the ground in every direction, campfires were being ignited their brilliant flames springing forward to light up the darkening night sky. We were still in iron shackles, when we had stopped even I was robbed of my weapons, but I got a few kicks and bites in.

The others were petrified , even their scent, reeked of it. I was afraid for them remembering back to the night Caromaru had kept me safe from the perverted hands, and heated glances, but this time he was not there this time, we were all defenseless. My eyes slammed shut, as another muscles spasm racked my body, the poison was starting to literally eat away at me,and the pain was unbearable. My breath was getting more labored by the minute, sweat was beading up on my forehead, and all over my body.

When I was sure the others weren't looking I grabbed my shirt and lifted it slightly, to look at the cut I had earned on the battlefield at my side, I grimaced, as I saw it was becoming infected, puss was starting to swell inside of it, I pulled my shirt back down. If something was not done and soon I will be dead in three hours. Ayame looked at me she knew something was wrong , but didn't want to bother me by asking. I was fortunate they had not asked about Kurama if they had, I would have probably have broken down in front of them and in my book no one not in this time was supposed to see you cry, wither in pain, or depression.

I bit my swollen lip as pain seized my stomach, I must have bitten to hard for I could taste blood in my mouth. Then wind was cool tonight, even in summer, it felt like winter. My body shivered for all I had left of my under clothing ( under meaning the outfit she wore under her armor) was shredded and torn. They all were looking at me know worried, but not a word was said, I looked away as to not let them see my face. I caught sight of a light in a tent not to far from here.

I scouted over as far as I could trying to see if I could get a closer look, then I saw it. There was Kikyou lying in silks, she was still un conscience, but the healers were tending to her , and that her precious Inuyasha was there as well. Damn it , it isn't far I am going to die, and that back stabber is going to live, Kurama's death was for nothing thanks to her miko blood not even a scar would remain, I growled, damn it , what is Kami trying to do ?

I lay down on the summer grass, trying to seek as much warmth as I could, the pain was growing, I could barely breathe. Someone was coming , I smelled them, draw nearer and nearer. I knew it from somewhere , somehow, then it hit me like a truck , I tried to sit and be prepared for when he came , but I couldn't the poison had consumed my muscles, I couldn't even speak. It was as if I were paralyzed, then I saw him, his blue eyes shown through the night sky like a beacon.

He was right beside me before I could blink an eye. "Excuse me miss, Inutashio would like to speak to you in private." his voice lied, and worst of all they fell for it, damn it luck was really against me, the wind was blowing away from the, this monster was actually going to get away with this. I felt his arms wrap around me , they reminded me of rattlesnakes , they lifted me from the ground, somehow he released my ankles shackles that had bound me to my pack.

I tried to whimper, I tried to make eye contact, with them, but both failed. I was beginning to panic, this freak from that afternoon was going to rape me and I couldn't say a word. Fate was against me, we walked until we were in a secluded tent away from the rest. His smirk ran chills down my spine. He lay ed me on the ground, a blanket touched my skin, I swore, if I lived from this point on I would murder this man. I felt his lips crash into mine, I couldn't protest.

The taste of beer, entered my mouth, he was drunk, I felt his tounge on my lips, it almost chocked me , the taste of him, this was my first kiss and if all were like him it would be my last. With all my strength I tried to keep my lips pressed tightly together, I tried to keep him away from me. Tears leaked out of my eyes, hell I couldn't help it why was this happening to me, what did Kami have against me to punish me so, I mean I am fighting his battle.

My hopes were crushed when I felt his disgusting tounge enter my mouth it slid down my throat till he literally gagged me , if this was his way of romantic it needed work. His golden hair fell on my face, as his harsh lips began to nip at my neck, tears ran down my cheek like the rain could pour from the heavens, his hands began to slide up my shirt, what was worse, another spasm was coming on , one that was worse than the others, I could feel it starting in my stomach it would soon consume me. His hands snatched my chest, his calloused fingers, causing my skin to burn in pain as he violently caressed it harder and harder till it was bruised and soar.

He smirked as his mouth came from the hickie that was forming on my neck,"What are a good girl you are, not fighting, not even saying a word, you're a little whore aren't you, you'll enjoy this won't you ?" I couldn't help but cry harder as he ripped off my shirt, he then put one leg on either side of me, he smirked as he pulled his own off, the spasm was getting stronger, couldn't he see that I was wounded or was he to drunk to care?

His lips bit at my breast while his hand squeezed the other, I was afraid,and this stupid minion demon, he would take my innocence, my royal blood was not one to be tainted not by one such as himself. All of my thoughts slammed to a halt as he bit down hard on my breast till finally his fangs sank under my flesh, I couldn't scream, I could only cry harder, my stomach was in knots, every muscle I had in my body was tingling, as the spasm worsened.

His mouth surrendered my breast, so he could smile at me , my blood seeped from his mouth joining the rest he had reopened on the blanket. He stood for a moment, I looked at him thinking he was going to stop I was dead wrong, his hands went to the clasp of my pants, my body began to convulse, and I could feel the fabric sliding down my legs he wasn't going to stop for anything. I was naked and vulnerable, to him, I was at his mercy.

He smiled once more at me" What a beauty I have here, I will take much pleasure in this."he seated himself back on me, only thing that saved me now was the material of his pants.He spread my legs, and smirked, he placed slobbery kisses down my stomach. till finally he came to me womanhood. I was more afraid now than I have ever been in my life, but that moment did not come. I felt his body snatched from my own.

I looked up to see Inuyasha square punch him in the chin. He had saved me twice, now but why I had hurt his beloved, probably so he could earn more points with his father, but right now I didn't care. "Coru what in the hell are you doing Coromaru would kill you if he found you raping an innocent girl"

"Don't you dare talk about my father , Inuyasha I will make you pay for interrupting us" I was shocked the man who had helped me so long ago his son was trying to rape me, carma really can bight in the ass. The stupid boy charged at Inuyasha you simply kicked him in the head sending Coru to the floor un conscience. Inuyasha then turned to me pity filled his eyes, he took off his hakama, and was about to wrap it around me when he saw my wounds.

"Why didn't you tell me you stupid girl, the poison has gotten into your organs,by now" I looked at him questionably, and blushing here I was naked on the floor, while he stood gaping at my wounds, but all of that stopped when I saw the look in his eyes" I don't think anyone can help you by now, the poison has set in to long by now, "I could have sworn my heart did a double flip straight to hell." But I will try''

xxxxxxxxxxx

Short thank you chapter but a lot happened, Kurama died,

Kagome almost got rapped and just to let you all have a

sneek preview of the next chapter, Inuyasha may have

saved be trieng to save herlife but Kagome's attitude takes a major mean

streak. Till Next time oh an the answer to the question is

about rounding up women think of it like horses, they are

rounded up, taken to facilities and then once they are

'' broken'' they are sold for the highest price.

Sincerely

S. G.

P. S. If anyone wants to ask question personally still review but

you can email me at


	6. Sweet, Sweet Hell

Hey My loyal fans I am disappointed I only 

got5 reviews, but I will forgive seeing as last 

chapter was a heart breaker.Well I am going to 

be busy this week so I might not up date for a 

while, but I am expecting at least 7reviews if not 

I am canceling the story, and continuing with the 

other.So review, and if I get a chance to use my 

cousins lap top , he is 20 and a hunk, any ways I will up date 

THIS IS A M RATED STORY THOSE WHO SHOULDN'T READ...DON'T! 

Hear My Cry/Chapter 4: Sweet, sweet hell 

In's Pov  
My arms wrapped around her small, petite figure. All the while questioning my self why in the fuck was I helping her, my enemy, the one person I wish could die a million painful deaths, then burn in hell for all eternity, the sole person who heart my blessed Kikyou, and I was helping her! Why my mind screamed but I pushed that aside for the moment, when she started to shake uncontrollably, if I didn't hurry, my wish would come true. 

"Why are you helping me" came her pain staked voice. 

"Just shut up and be glad I am bitch" I snapped at her, hell how was I going to answer her when I didn't know the answer myself. All she did was glare at me, if looks could kill, I would fry right about now. I saw the light of the campfires coming ever closer. We finally reached the outskirts of the camping ground,stares flew at me , as I ran passed my father's men. It wasn't hard to see my fathers tent , his stood out like a sore thump, taller and more gallant than the rest and a milky white color with a golden nimbly seared a pon the left side. 

I flung the flaps aside , as I strode in. My father who was sitting on a chair looking at some ancient map, turned to me , and then at the naked girl who was in my arms , starting to foam at the mouth. He gave me a death glare like I had done something to her ." I didn't do nothing, all I did was find Coru trying to rape her, and I brought her straight here" 

He sighed , laying the map down on a futon, he then took the girl from my arms. "Hurry and go get the healers son, by this point it might be to late." I nodded, his dark golden eyes were filled with concern for the girl, and then something else, something I couldn't quite put my fingers on, but without another moments haste , I listened. Why I was doing this for her it was unknown to me all I knew was I had to hurry. I ran along the rows of tents until I smelled the flea demon, my legs then found the way. 

He was sipping on a mug of coffee, reading a book. ''Myoga hurry we have a problem" the old demon looked at me, setting his belongings down, and grabbing his cain he quickly followed. " What is wrong, master Inuyasha" 

" The female demon, is poisoned badly she needs medical attention, she probably won't survive the night" I felt something hit me hard in the back of the head" WHAT IN THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR OLD MAN" I screamed at him. 

"Dumb ass what will I need to cure the girl"with that Yoga stormed of into the darkness, I sighed, I don't know why I am helping the girl, I mean after all she did hurt Kikyou. After a few moments he returned carrying a large case. I then began to lead the way once more. We finally made it back to my father's tent. I walked in my father had layed her on the futon and placed a silken blanket around her body. Myoga pushed me out of the way. 

" How long has the girl been unconscience?'' he asked checking her pulse. 

"Just a few minutes ago" Inutashio answered sullenly. Myoga placed a hand on his shoulder and gave his old friend a reassuring look, Sitting his case down on the ground he unclasped it, Small and large bottles full of dark purples, lime greens, burnt oranges, sapphire blues, and crimson tonics filled every inch of it. He rumbled through it careful not to break it , but argent all the same. He pulled out a purple one, bit down on the cork and pulled the chunk of brown wood out. 

"Open her mouth." he stated father shook his head, and opened her mouth. Myoga grimaced, and poured it slowly down her throat. 

" I am going to check up on Kikyou" I stated , when the emptied the bottle and pulled down the sheet, I couldn't help but leave, but I didn't know why seeing her naked bothered me I mean I lost count after thirty-five of all the women I had slept with. I sighed as I began walking, I hadn't checked up on Kikyou in a while. 

I walked up the summer grass it felt moist and cool to my coarse feet. I sighed as I smelled the air, I could smell Kikyou, her scent was over whelming the smell of wild flowers after a hard rain, I smiled , she was the first girl I had slept with and actually stayed with, I had even offered to make her my mate, but she said it was to soon, to be taking a mate at a time like this. What she meant I do not know , but I trust her a hundred and fifty percent. 

I walked into the tent Kikyou, was lying on royal covers , in the middle of a long wooden bed the healers used, it was raised up high so there was easier accesess. One was still in there , it was a human man he had sandy brown hair with black colored eyes, he was of average height.He was checking her vitals, and shaking his head from time to time." Is there something wrong with her?" I asked concerned for the girl I loved. He jumped slightly, it was pathetic how weak a human's sense really are almost laughable. 

"Prince Inuyasha" he bowed, then rose" I am sorry to say there is, Lady Kikyou has lost a large amount of blood, we have done everything in our power, to help, she is stable for the moment, but it might be a while before she wakes up, or...even if she ever wakes up, I pretty sure she will but there might be a chance of memory loss, or she might be a crippled" his head lowered .

"Leave us for the moment" he nodded his head and walked out of the tent. I couldn't hold in no longer, hot tears bore down my face, this was all the girl's fault and I had helped her, never again I will make sure that , that witch will pay for this. I walked over to her side .I picked up her pale colored hand, it was cold, like that of the dead, and her heart beat was faint, but she was alive. I kissed her hand gently then placed it back down by her side. " Oh Kikyou I am so sorry, I will make that bitch pay for what she has done to you with her life, I will give you , your revenge, I promise that the girl will not walk away free, I will kill myself before I let that happen." 

My body began to rack with sobs. I lay down beside her and wrapped my arms securely around her waist, burying my face deep within her raven locks I vowed to myself and to every one around me no one would ever hurt her , again not as long as I am alive. My eyes began to get drowsy, within a few moments I fell al seep beside the woman I had vowed my life to protect. 

xxxxxxxxxxxx  
Back to Kagome 

Myoga continued his work on Kagome," My friend these wounds are deep and infected, they have been here for a while, I wonder how the girl has survived this long'' Myoga shook his head in disbelief. This girl was strong most demon males couldn't have survived this long. 

"She is a fighter, I mean look how long she has remained free, and if rumors are true and if the bodies back at the battle field we went by was even an estimate , look at how long she has kept others safe, and free."Inutashio added in. 

"There is one thing for sure"Myoga retorted. 

"And that is?" Inutashio asked. 

"You wouldn't have been able to catch her if she was well." Silence took over the room. The wounds, were seeming to get worse by the minute, Myoga checked them every few minutes or so , changed the rubbed them in ointment, added anti venom , then re bandaged them, and recovered her but it seemed it wasn't helping. The middle aged demon sighed" In the past century and a half I have lived I have never seen wounds this bad." Inutashio nodded in agreement, but he knew if this was any child of Attari she wouldn't give up just yet. 

"Go to sleep I will keep checking on her, you look tired , my lord."Myoga laughed. 

"Are you sure you can handle it,"Myoga nodded" if it gets any worse wake me" with that Inutashio retired to the second futon in the back of the tent. 

"Come on young demoness, I am routing for you, something doesn't settle right with me and the maiden Kikyou, and Inuyasha needs to be taught a lesson or two" Myoga spoke when he was sure Inutashio was asleep. This would be a long night.. 

xxxxxxxxxxx Kag's point of view( if you hadn't guessed she would live, you need to pay attention she is the main character) 

I yawned, my body was stiff and sore, but whatever I was laying on was comfortable. Whatever I was laying on? Then all the memories came back to me, I jumped up, knocking the flea demon who was asleep in the chair beside the bed down to the ground.He fell down with a loud crash. 

I saw some one in the back rise from another futon," Damn it watch where you are going" The flea snapped. All I knew was I didn't remember being here, I had to find the others , and we had to get the hell out of here. I snarled when Inutashio appeared laughing at the flea who was pulling himself up from the ground. 

" You might want some clothes before you start fighting everyone" Inutashio said looking up at me. I looked down to find my body stark naked, I could feel the color drain from my face, This was one of the most embarrasing moments of my life. My head popped up when I heard feet coming closer, a red kimono was thrown in my face" Get dressed me and Myoga here need to go find my son." I pulled the clothing from my face just in time to see them step out of the tent. 

Who in the hell do they think they are, bossing me around like I was a five year old child, I am seventeen thank you very much( I know it is probably wrong from what I told you before but I like it this way) But they did have a good point I did need to get dressed. 

xxxxxx A few minutes later. 

I peered my head around the flap of the tent, everyone, was packing up for what I assumed was the trip back to Invasion's castle. I chilling breeze swept from the South, my home,and Kurama's tumb, I could fell the unshed tears threatening to spill, but I would not cry. No matter if Inuyasha saved me, it means nothing, for I will kill him for what he had done. 

I walked out, not caring if a soul noticed me or not right now I had no ailments, if they bugged me they would finally know what wrath Kagome Higarashi held, but right now I needed to find the others. My nose twitched when the smell of the woods after a spring rain drifted to it , Inuyasha. I turned to see him coming up the path, carma sucked I could have my revenge now, or I could save the others, and go after it later. I had a promise to keep, my revenge would have to wait. 

With the speed of the wind I took off, my feet barely touching the ground. Many had to jump out of my way to keep from getting hit, it was hilarious to see the looks on some of the faces. Finally I saw them huddled together by the side of another tent. They smiled when they saw me coming. "Are you guys alright " I asked them, as I kneeled down. 

"We are fine , but are you" San go asked, concern itched into her chestnut colored eyes. 

'"I am fine, give me your shackles" I laughed .She raised her arm, the sc hackle was twice the size of her wrist and about as heavy as a medium sized rock, underneath there was a nasty scab on her arm, from her trying to break free, memories of what happened so long ago to me came flooding back. Sighing I grabbed the shackle with my hand, it began it crack, and glow vibrant scarlet, before it tumbled to the ground. It made no difference any longer if I used my fire powers or not, everyone will know soon enough, thanks to that bitch Kikyou. 

"Kagome, look out!'' Ayame screamed. I spun around just in time to be thrown to the ground by a silver mass. I snarled and,clawed at Inuyasha's face. Droplets of blood, fell from my claws. He looked at me stunned for a moment, then growled, and bore his fangs. On his right cheek were three mid-length claw marks. 

"This is a nice thank you, bitch!'' he seethed. 

"What in the fuck do you think you are doing, dumb ass, throwing yourself against me, be lucky that I didn't rip of your fucken head" I retorted. 

"If it weren't for that damn horse you would be nothing, but an overgrown pup!" he yelled getting to his feet. That was a low blow and he knew it. My eyes started to turn crimson, my claws growing larger. 

"Take that back you mother fucker"I mourned trying to keep my anger under control, but loosing drastically. 

"Never" he smirked. Then an idea sprung in my head. 

"You know what, you filthy mutt, you and that whore, disserve each other, after all you both are back stabbing, lowly..."I never got to finish as once again I was found in the dirt, with a seething puppy on top of me. I snarled. 

"Take that back ,wench." 

"Like you said Inuyasha never" 

"You fucken wench" I couldn't help it I slapped him. shoving him off of me I regained my ground. He stood, and for a while we looked at each other our auras clashing, our faces contorted with hurt, and anger. A crowd started to form around us, but we paid no attention. Without a word we charged each other, cheers were heard as he knocked me to the ground, I smirked, kicking the top of his calf, he fell. He tried to get on top of me and pin me down, but I quickly turned to the side. 

Using all the speed I could muster, I pinned him down. "How does it feel to get your ass whooped by a girl?" I whispered in his ear, he was blushing, I laughed. With my guard down he flipped me over and pinned me to the ground. I wriggled under him, trying to break free, all he was smirk at me. I smiled right back. Thank Kami I was flexible. My legs wrapped around his throat, and I flung him several feet away. 

"Get up" I yelled at the girls who where looking amused to see the leaders son , being matched by a girl. They finally stood, keeping a close eye on Inuyasha who was starting to get up, I stuck out my arm, flames suddenly appeared, in my palm. I hurled them at the chains, they whizzed through the air and clashed against the iron shackles. Hisses filled the , then the chains fell limply to the ground. 

The men's faces dropped, the smell of fear filled the air, slowly the started to back off, I smirk ran across my face they knew they were in deep shift right now and not even Inuyasha could save them now . Inuyasha stood gaping, he wasn't afraid I could say that much for him, but he knew that something had to be done, or there would be a massacre. A swift wind blew sending our hair flying back, they rejoined me and together we stood, unstoppable, impenetrable, indescribable. 

Then a scent, one that smelled of violets, honey, and metal one that made me snarl, made my blood boil, Kikyou. She was un conscience, and still bleeding I could tell that much, but never the less she was still alive. Mine and Inuyasha's eyes met then we were off. I was going to kill that little bitch, even if I were to die from IT! We knocked down everything in our way, we did not stop Inuyasha's face was turning grim as I was starting to out distance. 

The scent was getting warmer, I had ran so fast in my life, my feet, assaulted the Earth , with every breathe that I took. I glanced back, Inuyasha was a length behind me, nobody was in my way, nobody would stop me for reclaiming vengeance for my fallen comrades. Finally a lone tent came to sight, it was covered with her scent. I smirked and took one last glance at Inuyasha, his eyes were filled with panic, and fear something about them made me want to stop, but I couldn't not even if I wanted to , I had made a pact with my pack, and I would see it through. If I were to get recaptured after this I would surly be facing execution , but that did not stop me. I had faced things worse then death since I was a mere pup, only thing that would hurt me is not being able to seek vengeance for my family, but right now I knew what I had to do. 

"Please stop, I beg you don't kill her"His voice pleaded. For some reason that slowed me down but I did not stop. I burst through the flap door. A startled scream, from one of the healers made my ears go flat a peon my head. There she was laying on a futon, her skin was pale, she looked like the same girl I had saved so long ago, the same girl who pledged her life to me, and the same girl who betrayed me and her own kin. Here was the monster who had maybe not killed them herself , but been the destruction to thousands of lives. 

I raised my, clawed hand, never would I let her kill again! I swung down, hoping to strike the jugular vein. I hand grasped my wrist, just as it neared her throat. I turned to see the flea demon, who I had knocked over this morning." Child, do not do this, this is an unfair fight, if you are the one who rides, for freedom, fairness,and respect you will not do this ,to while she is nescience. If she has done a wrongful deed to you wait till she awakens and the claim her life then, just not know." 

His words were true, but he still had no inclination of what had happened to me, and my pack, this may be a wrongful act, but one which must be done. I yanked me hand, from his grip, and prepared to strike once more, when I felt two strong arm go around my waist, pinning my arms down. Tears came to my eyes, it took every inch of my body not to cry. I struggled against the arms, the same arms that had grabbed me when I fell in the canyon the same arms who had taken me away from Urbana, the same arms which always brought grief, when ever they closed around me. 

"Thank you Myoga, for what you have done I am for ever in your debt"Inuyasha spoke. 

"Do not thank me Inuyasha, what you really need to do is ask the girl, what Kikyou has done to make her so dead set against robbing Kikyou-sama of her life. Think about it master Inuyasha, does this girl really seem like the type to go after someone with out a reason"once more his words were wise, then he left. Inuyasha remained silent, most likely absorbing what the flea had spoken. I still fought agiasnt his grip, fought against the tears that were threatening to spill, fought again the pain of once more not being able to accomplish what I had promised. 

"What has made you, want to kill Kikyou so badly"he muttered so quietly it was hard for even my demon senses to pick it up, but... 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
That was the end of this chappie, sorry it has taken 

so long, with all the college test flying around it is hard 

to update, anyway I have already written the next chapter 

so if you hurry and review I will hurry and update I want 

at least 7 reviews , but at hoping for 10  
Sincerely  
S. G. 


	7. Never Agian

Hello my loyal fans long  
time no see but as I promised  
here is yet another chapter for  
you and as a reward not matter  
how many reviews I earn this time  
a new chapter will be added tomorrow  
night so on with the story. This is kinda  
a short chapter because I want to have  
more chappies in it , but it is you call  
if you want me to make longer chappies and  
fewer chappies, or shorter and more chappies  
let me know 

Hear My Cry/ Chapter 5/ Never Again 

He kept looking at me searching for an answer I would not give. I could feel his amber eyes, trying to bore holes into the back of my head. I did not care for this man, I did not care for his infatuation with Kikyou, or the effect he had on my body. I swear to Ami I would have my revenge. Finally I heard a sigh, he was giving up for the moment, but how long I did not know. I was excited as ever to get out of the demon's grasp, his body was to close to mine for me to keep my sanity. For all the men in the world my demon side had to like HIM! Then I thought about it for a second, WHEN IN THE HELL HAD MY DEMON SIDE FALLEN FOR HIM! 

I heard the flea leave the tent a head of us. I was glad for the distraction, but I to wonder silently if he knew his words had greater meaning than he intended, but how in the hell did I know what he intended. Today was really pissing me off." Come on" his voice whispered in my ear, as he began to follow the flea demon. I saw him make one quick longing glance at the despicable woman lying on the futon, before we left. I did not dare say a word to him, I had already given up to much today, for if it were my idea the bitch back there would be minus a throat. 

"Inuyasha" his brother with the dark hair came riding up on a dun gelding. 

"What is it Miroku?' Inuyasha asked clearly wanting me as far away as he could get me at the moment, and his brother was prolonging his pain. 

"We have recaptured the others, is she..." Miroku's deep voice began to drift off. 

"Kikyou is fine, did one of them give you that bruise on your forehead?" Inuyasha asked genuinly concerned. Morocco merely nodded, and turned his horse around. 

"If you need any help let me know, I am going to help the others finish packing up camp" Inuyasha nodded, as his brother rode off. He turned to look at me but all the feeling left my body, they had been recaptured and it was all my fault. I was so caught up in my revenge that I had totally forgotten about them. When I finally came out of my daze I was shackeld behind two war horses, I think the English called them Clydesdales. The others right beside me. 

I looked at their faces, but they ignored me. They had small cuts, and large gashes every where, blood smeared the clothes some wasn't their own. "I am so sorry I don't know what got into me" I said trying to look into their eyes, trying to tell them how truly sorry I was, but they still ignored me, not a one of them looked into my face. I sighed I had really screwed up this time. 

An hour passed, as horses were saddled, belonging were gathered up, and breakfast was eaten. I was starving, I hadn't eaten for a while, and even the garbage they were eating look like a cuisine from here. I sighed I hadn't eaten anything in days, and maybe even weeks. My stomach was agreeing with me , and it wasn't just my stomach that was making noise. 

Finally Inutashio rode up and down the line making sure everything was loaded away, and everyone was ready, taking extra time to check on our chains. His pearl white stallion moving with such grace that reminded me sorely of Kurama "Men are you ready?" His clear deep voice finally sounded. Shouts and cheers were sounded around us. "MOVE OUT!" came one last command and the line began to move. 

Minutes turned to hours as we walked, our steps becomeing slower and slower as the day drew on. Every hour or so, one of the son's would take their position beside us to make sure we were going no where. I wondered why he cared so much today when he didn't the other day . 

To my announce it was Inuyasha's turn. He kept looking at me the desire to ask the question he had asked before was thick in the air. I did not concentrate on him at the moment, but on the women beside me. I had done them wrong, and the way they were acting now I douted if there were to ever forgive me. Once again Inuyasha gave up his time to watch over us gone, he went back to the front of the line, a breather released from me that I had no idea I was holding. For the moment we were alone. 

"I said I was sorry, what else can I do to make it up to you?'' I asked sincerely. 

"Kagome , you left us their to fight them off my ourselves, I hate Kikyou for what she has done as much as you do , BUT I WOULD NEVER RUN OUT ON A FRIEND LIKE THAT! What would have happened if we would have died? I used to think so highly of you, but now you are a disgrace to us all." Sango replied venom dropping from her every word. I couldn't believe it, but when I looked into her eyes they were a flame in furry, and betrayal. 

She looked away, from me. Once again I had hurt the ones who had tried nothing but to help me. I could feel my heart shatter into a million pieces. I now knew what it truly was like to be absolutely a lone. When Kieada and the village died I had Kurama, when Kurama died, I had my pack well what was left of it, and now I had nothing, and it was my fault. 

I looked down, squinting my ears, to try in stop the tears, that were beginning to feel my eyes. I did not look up, I just kept moving, moving to a beat that didn't seem to have an end nor a beginning. My calloused feet began to bleed slightly but steel, I did not change the beat that it itself never changed.. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Inu's POV 

"Father what are we going to do with the girl?" Sesshomaru's casual voice demanded. 

"I do not know yet son" Inutashio softly replied, I could tell my father had been thinking about this himself. His face was covered with worry lines, making him look older than he had in ages. One look in his eyes could tell you something big was troubling him. 

"Well it would be stupid to keep her chained up knowing she could excape or someone could steal her. Two you can not let her roam freely when you know as well as any . When she has the chance for freedom she will take it. That only leaves a cell" Miroku spoke the obvious as always. I hated my brother for doing this. We all knew this, but something told us we would pay dearly for it later. 

I sighed Koga had taken his post with the women. The only thing that was on my mind though was Myoga's words "She must have a reason for hating Kikyou so dearly. Why don't you try and ask her?" I had tried, well once but I had still tried. 

Thank Kami we would be home by late afternoon, and I can stay by Kikyou's side, until she awakes and we can sort this mess out, it must just be a mistake. I had to keep telling myself that I had to keep believing that. I just had to. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxBack to Kag 

My feet ached and my legs were numb. We had traveled without a break since morning. Even the horses were beginning to tire, sweat gleamed at the side, foam at their mouths, their heads drooped in exhaustion, but we plunged on. I had yet to look up, or look any where but at my feet. 

I couldn't face them, for once I had the closest thing to friends I had in years right beside me, and in one fleeting moment had gone and destroyed it. Maybe Kami was wrong maybe I just wasn't the one who to defeat Naraku. I mean I couldn't even kill Kikyou in her sleep what in the hell makes me think I had a chance at Naraku. 

I winced in pain as my feet steeped in a briar patch in the road, thorns embedded themselves in the already raw flesh, but that was pushed aside as a cheer began at the start of the line, one that quickly consumed the entire force. The noise was loud and ear shattering making my ears go flat a pon my head. I looked up, and saw it, saw what I had run from my entire life, saw what I had saved others from, saw the place that had set the deep scars in my back. 

In the distance stood a glorious castle, its gray brick stood perfectly in the background. Its richly designed flags of a white dog holding a silver heart the traditional symbol of the Eastern Lands. A prospering village surrounded it, from here you could already see the tiny dots in the fields of the men and women tending to their crops. How could something so beautiful cause me so much pain, but it did 

I could feel my legs begin to tremble, old fear reawakened inside of me and I stopped. This wasn't going to happen not again. The horses snorted in frustration, their hooves pawing the Earth wanting to continue on with the rest of the group. 

Inutashio's son looked at me, somehow in his crystal colored eyes something told me that he expected nothing less of me whether that was good or bad I did not know. "Father!' he shouted, and I could not stop the viscous growl in my throat. Soon both Inutashio and Inuyasha rode up. I snarled at both of them, and braced me feet deeper into the ground. If they were planning on taking me back it sure as fuck wasn't going to be without a fight. 

As the group around us began to grow, I knew if I planned on getting all of us to safety it had to be now. If I could really think at this moment though I would have used my fire, but with my heart beating at fifteen times per second, blood was flowing to fast in my head to comprehend anything. 

"Please do not do this" Inuyasha pleaded. 

"Screw You!" I yelled at him. I looked at the others seeing if they had my back on this one. They didn't even look at me. I sighed, I would pull them to safety if I had to. Then the most sensible thing came to mind, something That had helped me before. I felt the heat in my palms as two fireballs grew. I snarled at one of the men who had gotten braver than the others. 

I hurtled the fireballs into Rin and Ayame's chains, they fell to the ground. "GO!" I yelled at them. Without another moments haste they broke through the circling men and ran. I through one more fireball at Sango's chains, finally she gave me a look, of thanks and ran after the others. 

"Go after them now!" came Inutashio's order. The men finally coming to their sense, chased after them in pursuit. While the attention was drawn off myself, I grasped my own chains, knowing that my ...friends would need help. It finally hit me they were my friends, they had been with me for over four years. No matter what they stayed by my side. I've been afraid of having friends since the accident, but here I was with three. I smiled and we were a force to reckon with. 

I snarled as the chains dropped to the Earthen floor. Inutashio and his sons looked at me for the first time remembering I was there. I smiled , my fangs protruding from my bottom lip. A scream from down in the valley got my attention. It was Adam's they must have caught up with them, I had not a second to lose. 

Again I thanked my grandfather for inheriting his demon speed, as my legs ate away the distance, that my friends had traveled. The sound oh horses behind me made my adrenaline rush through my veins. The grass and undergrowth became a massive green blur in my vision as my speed grew faster. Their scent becoming ever warmer. 

Then I saw them fighting off about fifteen of Inutashio's men. They had swords were the girls were weaponless. It was as if it were in slow motion, I tried to sprint for her, but I was not quick enough. A sword ripped through Sango's abdomen, causing her to scream a heart stopping scream. My blood ran cold and my bleeding feet stood paralyzed to the ground, as I saw her eyes grow dim.A snarl ripped through my chest, one that I had not even thought was possible, every one stopped and looked towards me. 

I lunged at the ass whose sword was stained with her blood, my eyes turning from bloody red, to the color of a fiery inferno. I felt Sesshomaru's whip rap around my waist, its thorns piercing my skin, but he was to late. I brought my clawed hand down with the hate of men that had just doubled itself in the matter of minutes. That was the last thing he saw as his body fell limply to the ground.Sesshomaru's whip yanked my down onto my knees. the thorns digging deeper into my skin. 

I howled in anger as I quickly sliced it in half. Regaing my balance I rushed over to Sango, but before I could reach her his whip reattached itself to my waiste. I kept pulling. "Sango "I whispered. She looked at me you could see her sole starting to drift from her eyes. Before I knew it hot liquid began to drip down my cheeks, I pulled her head into my lap, not caring who was watching. 

"Oh Sango I am so sorry. Don't leave me. Please, Please do not leave me." I kept whispering to her Rin and Ayame crawled towards us, tears staining their cheeks. I held on to her cradling her head, and whispering to her. "Sango you remember when you found me?" I was twelve and had fallen down a mountain side after freeing those girls remember. You snuck mmee awayyyy...fr...from them, and kept me ...safe...The next morning when I tried sneak...sn...sneaking away you tol..told me no... matter what you would...follow mee...and never leave me. Sango please don't leave us . I need you" I cried, as she smiled a weak smile at me. 

Thunder boomed above us, rain began to beat at our side but I did not move. I sat their crying against her dying form. I could not do this without her. She had been their for me, she was my first friend, she saved my life. Another whip grabbed my throat dragging me back away from Sango. I pulled against it my hands scratching at the Earth as yet one more grabbed my leg."Let me see her, Don't make me leave her . Please! Please !" I begged tears mixing with rain covered my cheek and dripped down my chin. 

I turned around preparing to launch a fireball. When the one called Miroku through sutras at my palms. Electricity traveled through my body, making me shout out in pain. I fell to my knees all strength leaving my body. I began to cry harder, not having enough energy to even say her name again. I looked as Ayame and Rin were dragged away as well, and Sango was left by her self. Some how finding an once of strength I spoke" Please don't let her die , not here" before my body fell to the ground. 

The one called Miroku nodded, dismounted, and ran over to Sang. I cried harder and harder, seeing her body completely limp in his arms. My body began to shake uncontrollably. Sobs racked my sides. I felt Inutashio's arms wrap around me as he lifted me on to his horse." Koga my horse is quicker than yours take her to the castle hurry." I felt a body press against mine, and the horse start galloping away. 

"I am sorry"the words came out of my lips, before I entered darkness 

xxxxxxxxxxxxx 1 day later 

My body was cold, and trembling. I did not want to open my eyes, but it was inevitable. I gasped in shock as I looked around I was in a caged cell identical to the one I was in as a child, except I was the only one there. My eyes began to burn as the memorys rushed back through me. 

Tucking my legs under my chin and my arms around my legs, I began to cry. Here I was years later. A completely failure to my father, a disgrace to my pack, and all alone. I could not stop the flow of tears. " You have to eat" came a voice I looked up, even through my blurred vision I could see Inuyasha set a tray of food on the ground. 

I turned around not caring, I did not deserve to eat, only thing I did deserve was to die. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

I know it is short but like I said before if in the Author's Note if you  
will please read and Answer. I have another on its way tomorrow  
So Rand R  
Ashley 


	8. Attempt of the Impossible

PLEASE READ  
Hello my loyal fans. I greatly  
Appreciate the reviews. I am  
sorry it took my longer than  
I thought to update for  
circumstance out of my control  
But I am back. Here comes the  
chappie and thanks to the answer  
of my question. 

PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 16 OR CAN NOT READ M RATED MATERIAL THIS STORY HAS ITS RATING FOR A REASON 

Hear My Cry/Chapter 8/ Attempt of the Impossible 

Sango had died that night, the wounds in her body were to deep, that not even her demon self could have helped her, thankfully she died in her sleep. Inutashio came himself and told me but secretly I had already known. Once again I had lost someone and once again it was all my fault. Sango had been my first companion besides Kurama after Kieada's death. It was so long ago but I could tell it as if it were this very moment here is how it begins. 

Flashback 

Not a sound could be heard, silence covered every part of the black forest. Kurama and I was starting to sneak closer to a buck my bow was already notched, as wise old Kurama slowly crept forwards. As we took ourselves into position a shrill scream shattered the silence causing the deer to run in panic, and a trail of curses that would have made Kieada slap me flow from my mouth. 

I was not but thirteen, yet my mind was wise beyond it years, and my body hardened from the lonely life of the woods. I smiled down at Kurama who almost snickered at the poor unfortunate souls who had uttered the scream. Kurama's massive ebony body reared back the wind running through his mane and tail, making them come alive with its passion. Lowering himself back on to mother earth, our search began. 

We easily slipped through the trees, over the logs, and through the streams. As Kurama left nothing but a trail of dust in his wake, the scent grew stronger. It wasn't till we were closer that I could here the battle that was under commence. I nudged Kurama a little harder, hoping at least that there wasn't any women involved in this battle, but sadly as we grew even closer the aroma of a young woman assaulted my nose, this wouldn't happen. 

We jumped into the clearing, and into the battle. For a moment everyone paused, to look at me or at the black clocked rider on an even black stallion. With in that moment I saw something that tore at my heart. A woman that I had not smelled before with a young hanyou in her clutches was fighting for her freedom with nothing but a dagger, she was cornered by three men. 

I tried, I really did but I was to late and the distance was to far. One of the soldiers sword slashed through the woman jugular vein blood splattered everywhere. 

The child began to wail it being a hanyou could sense that its protection was gone, it fell to the ground, its life ended as the same soilder slammed his boot into the pups throat. I couldn't help but utter a snarl, half breed or not it was a living creature and didn't deserve such a fate. "You worthless pile of dog shit'' I yelled as I ripped off the cloak letting my true face show. He began to laugh an evil laugh. I felt my eyes began to burn red. 

"Laugh at this you heartless son of a bitch!'' A fireball grew in my hand, he finally knew that his life was soon to end. I unleashed my furry not only for this man but for man kind, his charred body fell to the ground. I turned around the battle was not yet over. 

A demon was protecting his daughter, which I guessed was the start of this. I had more respect for this man than I did for any other person in the world at that moment. He was protecting his daughter not only phisically, but for her right to be free. 

"Rider take my daughter and flee, please, keep her safe" his plea was urgent, even a demon of massive strength could not hold his own for long. I glanced at his appearance he had dark blue hair, with a dark cat tail. He was a panther demon wasting no more time I galloped for the girl who was similar to my age. I held my hand out, and she got the idea. 

Without stopping I pulled her along side me, and we disappeared into the forest. I didn't have to turn to know the girl was crying, I had not been the only one to see the cruel act faced upon her family. " Stay here I will be back soon, AND DON'T MOVE'' I said placing her down on the ground. Silently she understood I was going back. 

Kurama knew what I was thinking, and high tailed it back to the battle. Again I was to late, the demon lay dead on the ground clutching to his wives body, the dead child between them. I looked at the soldiers who were mounting their steeds, the looked at me. 

One smirked and spoke the stupidest words that he could have said" Look fellas we have us a little dog bitch, she'll be kinda fun, we could always do away with her afterwards" this got them all to laughing. 

"BLAZING INFERNO" I screamed and for the second time that day my eyes shot red, and my blood began to boil, this move was my strongest at the time. The ground started shaking, parts started cracking, all in the direction of the soldiers. Fire erupted from the ground, tracing the splits' path. The screams were deafening. 

My energy was starting to fade, my anger beginning to cool, as the screams disappeared completely so did my anger. I fell limply to my knees. I looked around at destruction I had caused, bodies lay in piles on the ground some still a flame. The trees around me were charred, I heard sobs behind me. 

The girl was back, she held her familles' bodies close, she like I was all alone. I felt sympathy for the girl, she like me would grow up alone in the world without a family, just knowing who they were and what they had accomplished. Even though I would have rather my parents died this ways for at least I would have some knowledge of them, but at least like the girls they died a noble cause. 

She stood from the bodies and looked at me, tears raced down her cheeks, her eyes were swollen and red. Still on my knees I held my arms open for the girl knowing what she needed most at the moment... comfort. 

Sango had passed out in my arms that night, after she agreed the she would travel with me. I told her of the danger she would face, but the secret of my past was just that a secret, she was the first member of my pack, she now that I realized was my first friend since the attack, and now more than ever I was certain that I would be better either dead, or a lone, at least that way no one would get hurt. 

My stomach still growled, I had not eaten since the news arrived, which had been seven days ago. I ignored it though, I was used to this .It is not that I was not offered food, on the contrary Inuyasha had gone out of his way to see that I was comfortable, ha like that would ever happen. I rarely slept, only during the night right before dawn were everything is quiet in anticipation for the awakening sun. 

My appearance most have been poor, for every time Inuyasha appeared the pity in his eyes were enough to choke somebody. Only reason he pitted me though was only that he wanted me to live long enough were that bitch Kikyou would be able to seek her revenge. I didn't nor do care of my appearance. Why should I? I mean any day now they would try to break me, if not one of my friends which I had not seen since Koga brought me here. 

I lay back down on the ground, I could feel the tears in my eyes, but I did not attempt to stop them. They would always prevail anyway. Father would be proud of me now, lying on a cell floor, crying my eyes out, captured by the very thing he had died trying to save me and countless others from. 

Ami pray for me because I do not know how long I can last. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"Father something has to be done" I yelled pacing the meeting hall's floors. Every since the death of that one girl, the girl had not eaten, the guards say she barely sleep, and if she does it is usually from crying herself to exhaustion. 

" I know Inuyasha but there is nothing I can do, that is the problem. I can not force her to eat, and if she does come back without any mental problems, we will have a crisis on our hands, that cage will not hold her forever." Father replied. I had already known this though. Kikyou or not that will be put aside until Kikyou can actually argue her case, if that girl will ever talk about what happened. I sighed. I had not tried to ask her since the incident with her friend, and for now that was the best option. 

"If you come up with any ideas let me know" I said as I walked out of the door. My anger was beginning to grow not only for the girl but for Kikyou, my father, and the rest of them. What did they think would happen when Naraku finds out, especially when he finds out that we have been keeping it a secret from him. 

I followed the stone corridors turning every which way, if it were not for me being raised in this castle I would have been lost in the matter of minutes, and still I was unsure of were I was going. Yet I stopped at a familiar corridor my office. 

I walked in smelling the smell of acres and acres of forest, I loved the smell, mother used to say I smelled like the forest in the middle of spring, just after a gentle rain. ( remember in this story his mother is a demon which makes Inuyasha a full demon.) 

I turned to one of the cases on the walls, filled with swords. I grasped one of my favorite Testiga (sp?) Forged from my fathers fang it was one of the best in the land, second only to father's sword. For a moment my mind was cleared. My body stretched as I weaned Testiga through the air, congering complicated steps, performing difficult forms, that was until there came a knock on the door. 

I growled before placing the sword back in the case, then opening the door. My brothers servant Jaken stood while muttering something about incoherent inu demons, and how they needed to learn manners. I growled once more helping him realise that I was indeed there. He jumped before pulling out a dusty flier. "Inutashio-san told me to give this to you , that you would know what to do." With that the toad left, not even waiting for my reply. 

Which would have never came as my mouth stood wide open, here was the answer to our problems. It would take a couple of days but here it was. Without a moments waste I began to prepare. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

I sat from my dazed state. I must have passed out from crying again. I sighed I was tired of life, tired of hurting, tired of being hurt, and hurting others. Enough is enough. I lost more people,been through more things, seen more things, than anyone ever or should. I knew what I had to do. 

I waited patiently as hour after hour passed by, with the plan set in my head, time seemed to have slowed down. Patience was never my best vertue but I am capable.Still I waited it was almost noon before someone showed up. 

A guard finally showed up his stomach was large, he had a large beard that drooped down to his wide girth , with green eyes, and blonde hair.A plate of food was in his hands, it wasn't Inuyasha though, this would make my plan even easier. "Finally up and hungry I see" came the guards deep voice, I would have made a comment if it were not for what needed to be done 

As soon as the door was open I sprang forward knocking the guard to the ground. Some where during the fall he bumped his head, rendering him unconscience. I felt through his thick over coat, till finally I came to what I need a dagger was in his pocket. 

My hand began to shake as I lifted it up, I had never been a coward but ending my own life, was harder than I thought it would be. I knew where I was going and it defiantly was heaven. I looked up at the sky which you could see from a small hole in the wall. 

I knew what must be down. I drew the dagger to my neck. This would be the end, the end of my fighting for a hopeless battle. The end of my murders, the end of people dying because of me, I wouldn't join the ones I loved but at least I wouldn't do no more harm. 

My arm grew taunt . this was the end 

To be continued  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Sorry it was short but here it is Love  
the reviews keep them coming  
Sincerely,  
Ashley  
P.S. have any questions or comments 


	9. A New Begining

Thanks for the reviews my loyal fans.

I think I threw everyone for a loop when

Sango died but everything is for a reason

in this story. HeHeHe but only I know what

the reason is well here is the next chappie

enjoy!

**THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON! IF YOU SHOULD NOT READ THIS THEN DON'T! **

**Hear My Cry/Chapter 9/ A New Beginning**

Tears stung my eyes as the blade tore through my skin, I didn't want it to end this way but I knew what I had to do. The cold metal bit harder into my neck, but before it could penetrate that vital vein, my shaking hand was stilled. I was pulled against someone's chest. There was only one answer ... Inuyasha, but as I turned my head it wasn't him, but his brother Miroku. I starred at him in bewilderment.

"You cannot blame Sango's death on yourself Kagome'' he spoke tears coming to his own eyes now. I couldn't help but gasp though, he knew my NAME! It wasn't until he let me go that I began to realize I was losing a massive of blood. "Stay here and don't do nothing stupid ok?'' but before I could retort an answer to him, he was already up the stairs.

I sighed, as I clutched my neck trying to slow the flow of blood, like I had so many times before. It is funny how many fighters aim at the neck. I had to sit to keep conscienceless, as the room began to spin, I repeatedly opened and closed my eyes hoping that would stop the dizziness, but it did not prevail. I didn't notice when he returned, only that a figure kneeled beside me. "Please lift up your hair" his voice was gentle, but even now I could sense his depressed aura. It was almost like my own something was hurting him, and for some reason I wanted to know what.

He tenderly began to wrap my neck in white gauze, with my demon blood the wound would be healed in less than twenty-four hours time. He backed away from me to inspect his work, my stomach growled trying to get someone's attention since I was clearly not listening. I could feel my face began to heat, but he just smiled and reached into the pocket of his robes. He pulled out a small wrapped package and handed it to me."Eat you need your strength"

"I am not hungry" I protested. Again my stomach growled, agreeing with this man. He chuckled, which made my blush darken, with my body parts betraying me I was not a good liar.

"May I ask what is troubling you?" He stopped laughing, I knew I was treading on thin ice, but I had to know if he was hurting as much as I was.

"If you eat I shall tell you the story" I glared at him, yet he just smiled back. Finally sighing in defeat I nodded, right now all I wanted to know was what could be hurting him, like I was hurting, and how did he know of our names? A million questions raced through my mind. I grabbed the package from his extended hand, and unwrapped it, I looked at the small cakes, I could feel my mouth watering, but my head was screaming it might me a trap.

I finally sided with my mouth, and took a bite out of a sweet cake. It was delicious, either that or it was to a person who hadn't eaten in over a week. Again he smiled, but this time I noticed the sadness grew along with the tears in his eyes. I crossed my legs, with the cake in either my mouth or my hand I waited for him to begin.

Sitting across the room from me, he sighed beginning his tale "It was over a year ago now. Sango had said she had been searching for food, it was late fall and the animals had all left for their winter homes. She was desperate, so she searched in lands where she should have never gone.

She searched high and low, but nothing was to be found, so she went deeper into the dangerous lands. With out knowing what she had done she had set off a booby trap. She could have excaped if she had ,had her mount with her but she had been searching on foot. I had heard the commotion, and knew I was needed but what I didn't expect was to find a beautiful woman fighting alone against a band of lust hungry men. So I decided I would help her.

The battle was over quickly over, but Sango had been severely hurt, with her human blood and left by herself she would not last. I took her to one of the bases located on my father's lands, it was small, and we were alone, the base had been deserted for years.

She tried to kill me when she first woke " he chuckled at the point" She was so beautiful even when she was hurt. So we stayed there for about a week while her body recuperated. When she left she promised she would be back and did. Every few weeks or so we would meet at that base. As the days passed we both were aware that we were beginning to fall in love."He broke down crying at this point. I stood there dumbfounded on what to do. Tears clouded my own eyes. Why hadn't she told me, could she not trust me?

I stood my instincts and my heart telling me what to do. I had never seen a man cry, much less one cry for a woman. I kneeled beside him, and hugged him, he only cried harder. My dearest friend had been in love with this man, and she had never told me. I could feel my already severed heart began to crumble into smaller peices."She is in a better place you know. I place I dream our world will soon come to. Where everyone is equal and lives with each other as such. I hope in my life span I can see it happen. " His face was clutched in his hands, sobs racked his body, telling me that he was still upset.

"You know we are a lot alike Miroku-san." I whispered in his ear.

"How so Kagome-chan" he asked, looking into my eyes in pure curiosity. I smiled at him. At that moment I was jealous of my friend Sango. She had found a mate, one that treated her like his life line, and I knew I would never be that lucky.

"Our loved ones have passed, leaving us with broken hearts. Only you are blessed and not totally alone" I again smiled at him and stood, but as I got onto my own two feet, I came crashing back to the ground. The breath left my throat tears clouded my eyes. As darkness came a voice inside my head kept whispering_ Kagome. Kagome. He is coming, we need your help, the final battle is approaching. Hurry._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxInu's Pov

I had left out that morning, after receiving the message. Even now I thank Kami for it. Tarus and I tore through the lands, nothing could stop us. At the rate I was currently going I would be half way back to the castle tomorrow morning.

Sweat gleamed at both of our sides, as the sun reached its peak. We took a break at Haji Pass. It was a beautiful site. Even in the canyons the grass was bountiful, canyon flowers poked out every few feet their red and pink petals glistening in the sunlight, and a stream of the clearest water Kami had ever created flowed through.

Dismounting, I ran over to the water, and dunked my head straight in. Good thing as well, as Tarus entered the shallow pool. I couldn't help but laugh at the site of him rolling through the water , eating the red leafed flowers while still on his back.

Again though my instincts told me I needed to rush. Why I did not know, I just truly hoped Kikyou hadn't woken up, and some dumb ass told her that the girl was there. Father would kill me then.

"Kikyou" I muttered aloud. As every day passed the girl whose name I had yet to find, plagued my mind more and more. I felt like I was betraying Kikyou by even thinking of the girl but even if I tried I could not get her out of my mind. "Kami pray for me"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNaraku's POV

"Kana!" I screeched. A smirk that I could not hide crossed my face. A girl appeared before me she looked as if she were dead, her skin was a ghostly white, her clothing as such.

"Yes, master' her voice was dull, almost as if it were hollow like a from a person with no soul. I did not doubt it with this girl.

"Is our plan on schedule?''

"Yes Master"

"You may leave Kana" I smirked the Tashio kingdom had no idea who they were dealing with!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Kagome's POV

A moan escaped my lips, as a light appeared in the blackness. The fuzziness faded away to leave my remaining two friends sitting in chairs beside me. "KAGOME'' Rin yelled. I smiled at the girl as she bolted from the just mentioned chair, to clasp her arms in a suffocating hold around my neck. I gasped as pain contorted through my whole body.

" Oh my Kami Rin don't kill her!'' Ayame yelled, peeling Rin away from soar neck. Even in pain I couldn't help but to laugh at the two. Bickering like two young pups over one of grandmother's home made chocolate chip cookies. It was a hilarious scene. I looked around the room finally loosing interest in my friends. It was gigantic! At least as big as big as a village house! Beds adorned the floor space, the room was lavishly painted in the Tashio family color ... red. A rug centered the room, it flashed a brilliant gold, with two dogs in the center, one was white and one was black, one had the family crest of the Tashio's while the other larger black dog adorned... my family crest.

Inutashio knew my father! I sat straight up at the realization. "Kagome are you ok?'' my friends asked looking at my horror struck face. My mouth still gaped opened, they looked in the direction. "I know isn't it a pretty rug?'' Rin chimed, sometimes she was very slow.

"Yes, gorgeous I replied, wanting to silence this before anything was started. " How long have I been asleep?'' I stammered as a massive head ache began to cloud my thoughts, for once I was thankful of such pain it would stop my questions.

''All night and all morning look the sun is beginning to climb!'' Rin again answered." Oh Kagome have you seen Prince Sesshomaru he is sooooo cute! Though he does not speak much I can speak enough for the both of us." She sighed a dreamy look coming into her eyes.

I could not quiet the snarl in my throat. Or my hand as it smashed the poor girl against the wall. "Sango just DIED, and your are off thinking about so man, especially one of the enemy! You should be ashamed did you not think more of her than that!"

Her face turned purple but even as I watched as I strangled my friend my anger grew, HOW COULD SHE FORGET SANGO! "Kagome stop you are going to kill her!'' Ayame yelled in my face as she tried to help the girl.

Finally gaining control of my body, I dropped Rin onto the floor. My legs crumbled beneath me as tears sprang to my eyes. What have I done. ''Rin I am so sorry, please forgive me''

"No Kagome it is my fault, it is just that when I am upset I try to think happier thoughts I should have thought better." She said not looking me in the eye. Once more I found myself embracing someone, something I had not done in over a decade.

"Rin it is not your fault, I am sorry my friend, I just miss her so much'' I felt myself sandwiched in the middle of the two closest people in my heart. I smiled because at the moment there was no where else I would rather be.

There was a knock from the wooden door at the far end of the room. Our three heads popped to attention, but I couldn't help but smile, as Miroku walked in. His eyes were filled with excitement, and a smile danced upon his face." Lady Kagome, we must hurry, I think there is some one here to see you"

I cocked my head in confusion, but stood and followed him out of the door. We walked down an ancient stair well, it creaked its furry with us, every step we made. I made sure there was always an easy escape, just in case it were to snap.

Finally we reached a garden path. The aroma alone, was intoxicating, I would have marveled at its beauty had Miroku not decided to interrupt. "Look over there on the road." His finger directed me to the direction. Even with me demon site I had to squint my eyes to get a better look.

All I saw was a figure, approaching on horseback, leading. "Oh Kami, it can't be" My mouth was a gape, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Go and see him'' Miroku smiled at me, I couldn't help but to smile back, as the tears streamed down my face. The mounted figure began to move at a faster pace. Indeed I was correct. It was Inuyasha on his stallion, leading Kurama.

Kurama gave a snort, of happiness. Thank Kami Inuyasha had enough since to let go of the rope that held my horse, or he would have found himself being dragged along the earthen road. I didn't care for any other creature for the brief moment. All my sadness faded at the site him. Even though I traveled with him most of my life, he never seemed so beautiful. Only thing that had changed about his appearance, was a white scar that started at his breast, all the way down his hip.

It didn't matter to me though, if he had sprouted three heads, my friend was back! Every second brought us closer, until finally, I grabbed a hold of his silken mane, and mounted his back. We both yelled our joy, Kurama reared in excitement, he through his head back, and with a speed of the gods he moved forth.

Never in my life before had I felt more right, more happy, more free. As he galloped across King Inutashio's lands, I felt, that once again I could become the woman that my parents knew I could be. Kurama looked up at me, and without a thought in my mind. My arms clutched his neck in a death grip, that even the strongest yoakia couldn't break

The next time someone tried to take him away from me, would have there dick cut off by my blade, shoved down there throat then cut out of the stomach and fed to the wild wolves! I pushed that thought aside for the moment. Kurama seemed to smile to himself, probably thinking the same thing. I spread my arms wide, like a bird in the sky, with the wind wrapping itself around us. It felt like indeed we were soaring through the clouds.

As a thought accord to me I stopped Kurama. He looked at me with the funniest face. I looked back at the castle that was nothing more than a speck, in the horizon, and a picture of Inuyasha appeared before me. " My friend we owe this ride to more than just ourselves," His eyes widened with realization With one last glance at me he flew back across the plains the separated us and our destination.

He let forth a fierce neigh, that shook the ground he galloped upon. It wasn't long before we saw Inuyasha standing beside Miroku, and Tarus, in the garden. They were searching for the cause of the neigh, Both turned to the sound of hooves, on cobblestone. Both dove out of the way as Kurama rushed past them. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR WENCH!" Inuyasha yelled his silver mane, thrown across the grass, a glare at his features. I couldn't help but to laugh, Kurama snorted at the sight.

Finally gaining my composure, I leaned down Kurama's side, stretching my arm out. Inuyasha looked at it like at any second it would bite him." Just grab it" I laughed once more. Sensing no danger from me he grabbed it. I smirked as I pulled him astride, Kurama. "Hold on tight!" I said jumping off. I smacked Kurama in the ass, he turned around and glared at me, but ran on anyway.

I walked over to Inuyasha's stallion "Should we give chase?" The horse shook his head. I smirked again screw the people who said animals can't understand you! Mounting up the silver stallion, we followed the pair in front of us.

Inuyasha's horse was mighty, but compared to the God some where in front of us, Kurama would always be number one in my book. I caught site of them about one hundred yards ahead. I gave a whistle, and I could tell Kurama's had slowed to let us catch up.

_Hurry, Hurry, The time is almost upon us, he is almost here._

The voice once again in my head screamed, everything went black, as I fell off Tarus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I am so sorry but my computer crashed, I had to retype

Every chapter! Anyway who is the voice? What do

they want? KURAMA IS BACK! Please review and tell me your

ideas or something you would like to see in the story, I could

always add things..

Ashley


	10. Don't Anger What Can Only Be Pissed Off

Thanks for the reviews , I greatly appreciate  
them. I will be updating more often. Well I  
am going to cut my talking off here at this  
point. Read and Review Please I must have  
6 before I continue.

IF YOU ARE UNDER 17 OR DO NOT THINK YOU ARE MATURE ENOUGH, PLEASE DO NOT READ! ADULT SCENES WILL BE IN THIS CHAPTER! I WILL GIVE A WARNING BEFORE IT IS WRITTEN!

Hear My Cry/ Chapter 10/ Don't Anger what Can Only be Pissed Off

I woke up from a crackle,from the near by fire. I was warm, and for once I had not dreamed one of my forsaken nightmares, but before I could drift off into my peaceful bliss, the memories, came flooding back. I clutched my head trying to settle the migrane that was threatening to form any minute." Are you alright?" came a masculine voice. I looked up into the golden orbs, they were so elegant, and captivating. I couldn't help but stare, for now the head ache cleared.

I nodded my head ,not trusting my voice. I looked around we were not at the castle, but in some cave. I sat up" It is ok, it was quicker to bring you here. " I felt a question rise in my throat but I pushed it right back down. A breeze blew in an I couldn't help but shutter. Why was it so cold? My eyes widened as realazation struck. I looked down at my naked form.

" YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" I screamed, I struck out with my claws missing by bearly an inch.

"Calm down I was only checking incase you had any wounds!'' He yelled back, as he countinued to block my onslaught, of punches. I didn't care he was overdue for an ass kicking. I through a punch knowing he could block it, then with the power of all my ancestors, I slapped him across the face. I knew as soon as I had done it, it had been a mistake.

I felt myself slammed against the slick rock wall. Inuyasha staring at me with cold red eyes that matched my own. From the fierce growl he was emitting, and the sharp hold on my wrist, it didn't take a retard to realize he was pissed. Which sent fear straight down my spine? Yes, even I was afraid. Inu Youkia go by standards, and laws. Both of which I had just broken. Even worse, if driven to the point of pure anger, some Inu Youkia especially hanyous couldn't control themselves, when pure bloods did it all hell breaks lose

"Bitch how dare you strike a mighty prince" He snareled at me one that was both a warning and a comand. I couldn't help but growl back which would certainly put me in even deeper shit. He simply smirked at me." So bitch you like to be disrespectful, I will have to teach you some manners" I felt my heart sink in my chest

LEMON HEED MY PREVIOUS WARNING

A deep chuckle ripped through his chest. I struggled to loosen his hold on me but it was pointless, even I knew, when brought with such anger, brought even more strength. I was about to plead with him when he slammed his lips into mine. My eyes widened in both shock and fear. In Inu Youkia law a male was able to do three things to a female as punishment 1)Place a scar upon her which would let every demon or demoness know that she had broken the law 2) kill her 3) mate with her. Even though I was happy he wouldn't kill me, I was terrified of the latter.

I felt something trace my bottom lip, and couldn't help but gasp, when I realized it was his tongue. BIG MISTAKE. His tongue bombarded my mouth. His kiss was demanding, and forceful, which would surely lead to severely bruised lips.

He moved to were he could hold me up by one hand, while his other traced down my naked flesh. His callused hands, went slowly down my arms, his lengthened nails, leaving red trails, as the glided over my skin. Human or demon, I was still a woman and could not quite, the moan that passed through my lips.

Another chuckle racked his chest, that was now harshly pressed against my breast. For one brief moment his lips left mine, which were now beginning to swell."My little bitch, I will have you screaming my name, before sun up." Then once more he claimed my lips, not even asking, he forced his tongue again into my mouth. My thoughts were beginning to turn hazy, I was trying my hardest to keep my sanity, when instinct coursed its way into my mind. I bit savagely down on his tongue I could feel my fang slice through his tongue. He yelped in surprise, and his hold on me dropped.

This was my only chance and I took it. Once again blessing my grandfather may his soul rest in peace for unearthly demon speed. I tore out of the opening of the cave, having to stop only seconds later not to fall from the cliffs. The place we were in was remarkable, the cave we were staying was only part of a waterfall. I hesitated and looked back, Inuyasha was hot on my trails, I gulped and did a swan dive thirty feet into the water.

It was like hitting a brick wall, as my body met the water, the breathe I didn't even know I was holding,was knocked from my chest. I swam quickly to the surface, looking at the ledge I just jumped from, I saw no sign of my pursuer.

I gave a sigh and turned around, only to hit something hard. I gulped, and looked up to see the scarlet eyes pierce mine. Again I had broken a Youkia law. I couldn't stop the tears trailing down my cheeks, as I was dragged out of the surprizingly heated water. I was slung over his shoulder my body was shivering, not from the cold but from fear. He placed me upon the sand, it was warm, and slick, his face mocked me. "And to think I was going to be gentle"

"Move and you shall die " he seethed as he lifted off his shirts, to reveille a muscular chest. My breathe caught in my throat. His every muscle moved as he did, his tanned skin glistening in the light of the moon. I could feel myself becoming wet . Which confuesed me here he was about to rape me and I was wanting him! I hated myself when I smelled my arousal grow, as his pants dropped the the earthen floor.. Why was my own body betraying me!

Even for a 17 year old virgin, I knew he was huge to say the least. He smirked as my arousal grew even worse.I could feel the wetness between my legs. With out saying another word,he lay down beside me. "Inuyasha please stop. Don't do this I beg of you, I am so sorry please." I cried even harder I had to stop this,we would both regret it if I didn't, but nonetheless I felt his hands spread my legs, my desire for him quickly replaced with a fear.

I could feel his hard manhood press against my core, one last time I begged him " Please don't do this INUYASHA!'' I screamed as the demon before me tore through my innocense. The pain was immense. He smirked as the blood dripped down my legs.

'' Not a virgin any longer are we ?" he smirked, He began to pump in and out of me becoming faster and faster,as he began a break neck speed. New pain replace old, if he had been softer I would have been able to feel the pleasure of sex, but he held no mercy.

Coils began to wrap themselves in my stomach. The only sound for miles you could hear was the sound of flesh on flesh. A feeling began to grow inside of me, I was scared of it. With every thrust it grew, until I surrounded by pure ecstasy. A load moan escaped my lips as the waves washed over my body.

Still his smirk only grew,and grew. I could not help it when instinct took over, and I wrapped my legs around his waist trying to keep up with the speed of his thrusts. My eyes darkened, my true demon wanting to come out and play. My hands wrapped themselves around his torso, my nails, leaving their own scratches, as they ran down his sides. It was like I was watching a movie, it was no longer me, with him, but I could see, and I could feel everything occurring. "That is it little one, enjoy it while I fuck your brains out"

It smirked at him, and turned him over, so now it was the dominant. It/I started moving slow my hips slowly thrusting in and out of him. He growled as I teased him, my hands traveled around his body, tracing his hard muscles, he moaned allowed, my demon side smirked with happiness.

Again the coils grew in my stomach they were stronger than the first, and I couldn't help but whimper. Once again I was sent over the top this time Inuyasha went with me. I screamed his name as his seed spilt into me. The next thing I knew he hand was on my neck bringing me down to his mouth I felt his fangs pierce my neck and all went black.

INUYASHA'S POV

My body was shaking but the cause I did not know. All I could remember was Kagome trying to hit me, then everything went blank. I could feel the sweat all over my body, and my energy was almost completely spent. Even worse as my vision cleared, and more feelings came back to my body, I could see that the woman was unconscience, on the ground next to me.

I looked around we were not in the cave but on the bank of the hot springs. I looked back down at her finally I knew what had happened. I could feel my heart shatter in my chest. I had not only raped the girl, but I had betrayed Kikyou.

Her body was shivering, and not from the cold. I picked her up, smelling the blood that was coated on her legs, I had stolen her innocense. My ears drooped along with my head. I walked back into the water about waist deep, and began to clean off what was left of the already broken girl.

All of what I had tried, being nice, winning over her trust and confidence, was shattered at this very moment. I rubbed my hands through her silky mane, she was indeed a beautiful site, but what sickened my, was there was barely any meat on her body. Her ribs stuck, making me wonder when was the last time she ate. I moved her to the side, about to clean off the rest of her body. I gasped, my demon side had claimed her, for my mate.

The rest of the bath was rushed, I took her back inside the cave, and covered her up with the covers from the supply kit, that were always in Tarus's saddle. I walked out side neading some fresh air, I was coated with the scent of sex, even after being in the water.

I jumped to the ledge over hanging ours, and I could not stop the tears from falling from my eyes. Kikyou would never for give me, and I couldn't mate with another woman if I already had a mate. I had claimed a demoness, whose name I didn't even know.

My ears perked up at the whimpers from inside the cave. I wiped my eyes, then jump back into the cave. The girl was on her knees crying, at the site of me panic laced her ruby eyes. What had I done to her to make her this afraid of me, she if the rumors were true, was a fearless woman?

She started to cry harder as I approached her." Please, please, don't do it again, I beg of you. Please Inuyasha." her voice, was shallow as if spoken from a person without a soul. I wrapped my arms around her fragile body, she was trembling even worse than before.

"I am so sorry" I cooed trying at least to calm her down.

KAG'S POV

I looked up at him tears still stung my cheeks, it wasn't totally his fault. If I hadn't been so stupid none of this would have happened. I sighed allowed, part of me was glad it had happened, why I did not know. When I looked up into his eyes, I knew he regretted what he had done, for more than one reason. My hand came to rest upon my neck, his mark. We had mated, and he had claimed me, there was no way we could change that now, but only half of it was done.

Are eyes made contact I could feel a shiver run down my spine, but this time no fear came from it. My hand was shaking as I slowly reached to trace, the velvety skin that was his neck. I could feel as the blood right under my touch. My eyes hardened, once more, my nails and fangs grew, I could feel the presence once more, this time, I had brought it out willingly. I could feel him shiver as my fingers ran over his skin.

I soon replaced it with my tongue. His breath hitched in his throat. Lifting my head up, just enough to see his eyes, I bit down on his neck. I licked the pools of blood that seeped from the open wound, once the blood stopped, I again looked into his eyes.

He was confused, I licked under his chin once, which in the language of our kind, mint that all was forgiven. I felt his arms tighten around me, I knew sleep, was close, but for some reason I knew the events that had played no matter how hard of an experience, where supposed to happen, for a cause. The cause I did not know, but I knew would soon appear.

So as my eyes drifted shut, I was content, this meaning I had not totally forgiven, Inuyasha, and still did I bear a grudge, but for right now, everything was all right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Confusing chapter? It will all make since in

the next few chapters. Though if you don't

understand something write to me and I will

gladly answer.

Much Love

Ashley


End file.
